Digimon Continuity: Mystery of Cyberdramon
by Vylantze
Summary: Set between Digimon Tamers and Quest for the Digimon, the Digimon look for a way to return to the Real World, but meet with unexpected consequences and a new Digimon known to all as the Saviour...
1. Looking Ahead

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Mystery of Cyberdramon  
**

Chapter 1

_Looking Ahead_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane AKA Tamer's Digital World - Desert Plane**

**07:29 AM JST**

"You promised Takato... you promised!" Gigimon said, trying his best to keep the hope in his voice, though he did it so well that Viximon would have believed the former did not even have the slightest of doubts that his Tamer would do as promised. Viximon herself was at a loss for words, but she kept looking at Rika, trying to remember as much of her Tamer as possible before they were separated. Rika herself did likewise, Viximon could see the red head's urge in her eyes to do something, anything.

Viximon gave Rika one of her few rare smiles, hoping herself that it was filled with as much hope as Guilmon's In-Training had displayed, before the portal closed completely eclipsing view of all humans from the Digimon. Viximon's smile faded, though she was worried that the smile did not come out properly as she so rarely smiled she believed that she might have forgotten how to do so. But Viximon quickly pushed it away, as she did not doubt that Rika would understand that the effort to do so would be good enough in her eyes.

But right before the portal closed, she could see Impmon's In-Training trying to jump at the last minute toward the closing portal. It proved fruitless nevertheless. Impmon's In-Training form looked downcast when the portal closed completely, shutting the Digimon off from the Real World and, in turn, their Tamers. However, Impmon's reactions were justifiable, he had just been reunited with his Tamers, and having to separate with them so soon must have hurt him badly.

Unfortunately, Calumon, despite him also understanding the gravity of the situation and atmosphere of grief, could not hide his increasing curiosity. "I remember this place before..." The white Digimon smiled. "... Hey! I think I remember going up that way to the..." Viximon tried to stop the former, but it was already too late. Calumon pointed a paw up, which meant that he had effectively told the dimension where down was, and that sent them all plummeting to the depths of the dimension in the opposite direction of where Calumon pointed.

Shocked cries radiated throughout all the Digimon, while Viximon reacted by instinct to position herself to be able to land on her legs and/or hands... only to remember that she didn't have any. Viximon instead grimaced, closing her eyes as she got ready to land hard and likely bounce unpredictably into the air. But a sudden wash of energy came over her, and she opened her eyes to discover herself having limps again. _I'm... Renamon again. _The realisation hit her moments before she saw the ground speeding up rapidly. The newly Digivolved Renamon quickly worked her legs, bending them to absorb the impact of her fall, and instinct guided her the rest of the way.

The vixen landed agilely on her feet, while the other Digimon crashed disgracefully all around her. Head still spinning from the free fall in her In-Training form, Renamon took a while to balance when she stood up, needing to clear her head. But what really surprised her when her vision cleared was that almost all the Digimon have been returned to their Rookie forms, with the exception of Guardromon, who had been returned to his Champion form, MarineAngemon and Calumon, both of which had remained in their respective forms. She could see some of the Digimon crawling less than enthusiastically out of their respective craters, while some like Guilmon practically bounced out of it.

Renamon opened one eye wider in an imitation of raising an eyebrow. "Guilmon?" She asked unsure, as the red dinosaur was pretty much unpredictable sometimes, which made him a mystery such that not even Takato knew the full extent of Guilmon's reactions to new situations... like this one. "Why are you so happy even though you have been separated from Takato?"

Guilmon tilted his head to the side. "Happy?" The red saurian quickly shook his head while his bat-like ears dropped. "I am not happy..." Then they sprung up again. "But I am looking forward to meeting Takato again!"

"Stop reminding me, you red dinosaur," Impmon said in a voice carrying sadness. Renamon thought she saw tears. She emphasised with him, as he had only been reunited with his Tamers not too long ago. "How can you be looking forward to seeing Takato when you just left him?"

Guilmon gave his saddened companion a wide grin, "Easy, because Takato promised."

Terriermon got out of his crater. "How can that be? Not even Henry can work that one out," The bunny joked. Renamon knew that despite his exterior, Terriermon was feeling much pain at separation from his Tamer, only that he concealed it well behind his jokes. Renamon herself concealed the pain behind a mask of calm.

Still, she was inclined to agree with Terriermon's words, even if Henry not being able to figure it out may not have been totally true. The blue-haired boy was a deep thinker if he wanted to, and she had seen him at times seeking his sensei's advice to aid him in his thinking, meaning that he would likely have figured it out. "Yes, Guilmon, explain."

Guilmon scratched the back of his head with one paw, while the other moved unconsciously to his stomach. Renamon had to suppress a grin. "It is easy, it is because Takato promised he'll play with me again, so he will," Guilmon said simply. "Takato will never say something he wouldn't do." Renamon had to suppress yet another grin. _Of course. Guilmon would believe whatever Takato says, even if it is impossible. _Renamon thought, remembering earlier about the hope in Guilmon's voice. But Renamon could think of a few instances where she had seen Takato promise his teacher that he would be on time... only to turn up late once again the very next day. She, however, allowed Guilmon's hope to flow into her, giving her the motivation to continue on and find a way back to Rika once again.

Impmon didn't seem particularly argumentative, as he slumped his shoulders in defeat at Guilmon's rather naive logic. Renamon found that she was glad that they had the red saurian with them. His naivity had given them hope, even though it was groundless, it was hope nonetheless. "Whatever you say," Impmon said, frown still on his face. Lopmon approached, ears dragging on the ground as she was not used to having them longer than her height, being a Deva for so long.

"I really miss Suzie, but we cannot submit ourselves to defeat," she said, trying to convince Impmon, though Renamon could already see that Guilmon's infectious hope had gotten to him as well... to a certain extent.

"Pi pi," MarineAngemon said, though it did not need Kenta's rather amazing translation skills to decipher the loss and grief in the tone.

"Come on, MarineAngemon, we'll find a way to get back to our Tamers," Guardromon said.

Renamon tried to distract all of them from their grief with a more immediate situation, seeing how it was going to worsen with each moment. The little light Guilmon gave was already beginning to flicker. "Alright, guys, we must find shelter soon. Who knows when another data storm will hit?"

"Can't you people leave someone alone to grieve?!" Impmon exclaimed in a hoarse voice. Renamon noticed Calumon awfully silent and thought that perhaps the little white Digimon had sensed the gravity of their current situation.

"Grieve?" A voice only suited to a single Digimon asked. Curious, Renamon turned to Monodramon, whom she was surprised to see not his Ultimate form, though she thought it would be better not to have a rampaging Digimon trying to take their data while they grieved. Monodramon tilted his head to the side just like Guilmon did, reminding her that Monodramon was practically a replica of Guilmon... or vice versa, seeing how the former came first in terms of existence. "Why are you grieving?" The purple dragon Rookie asked.

Renamon saw that Impmon was barely containing his outrage at the foolish question, even Renamon stared in disbelief at Monodramon. "WHAT ARE YOU?! STUPID?!"

Monodramon shook his head. "I'm not stupid." The purple Rookie said simply. "But there is no reason to grieve."

"Is having our Tamers separated from us a good enough reason for ya?!" Impmon exploded, tears still brimming in his eyes.

Monodramon looked taken aback. "No, it is not a reason at all." Renamon quickly held onto Impmon, who was practically wanting to spring onto Ryo's partner. Renamon doubted she could hold off all of them from Monodramon as others were getting offended as well.

"Please explain, Monodramon," Renamon quickly inquired before this got out of hand.

"Well, Ryo is only separated, but he is not gone forever. I know Ryo will come back again."

"How are you so sure?!" Terriermon asked, though Renamon thought she could detect disgust in his voice. Renamon was tempted to scowl at Monodramon as well, as his 'logic' was less easy to understand than that of Guilmon's.

Monodramon blinked innocent looking eyes and stared at Terriermon with an expression that suggested the bunny had just insulted him. _Not a good idea._ Renamon thought, seeing how Monodramon _is_ the dreaded Cyberdramon. But Monodramon just blew his top. "I am sure!" The latter said persistently. "Ryo will come back because I am his partner! And Ryo wouldn't leave his partner behind!"

Everyone visibly stiffened at Monodramon's optimism, Renamon included. They saw that Monodramon was right, that their partners wouldn't leave them behind at all, and would be trying even now to get back to the Digital World and bring them home. Renamon criticised herself for ever doubting. She did not need to grieve, and even the pain she was feeling didn't make much sense. Rika _will_ return, not today, not tomorrow, but she _will_ come, and that was all that mattered.

Renamon felt a release of her pain, as she realised how right Monodramon was. There were a few things to indicate that a few, Impmon mainly, had felt the same thing. "Come on guys, let's get something to go under before a data storm comes..." She said, remembering to reaxert her 'excuse' previously. Still, it was right nonetheless, they needed to find shelter before... _Oh no, someone tell me I'm seeing things..._

Naturally, no one did, as her plea was a mental one and all were rooted to the ground stunned, unable to move or speak. They all watched as the single data stream moved about, moving around in a sweeping motion. Then, the data stream abruptly turned their way, as if noticing their presence. Renamon stiffened. The single data stream seemed to be a scout, as new data streams materialised behind the first... a lot. Like a charging army, the storm began to approach.

* * *

**I will say, my 'Coming Soon' takes a real long time...**

**Firstly, I would like to thank Crazyeight for Beta Reading and helping me correct my errors on the Digimons' personalities. Unlike Aftermath, this fic will also be included along with Quest for the Digimon and Brave Tamer in my regular updating cycle... while Aftermath will be updated every about two to three cycles.**

**Please review.**


	2. Separation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Mystery of Cyberdramon_  
**

Chapter 2

_Separation_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane**** - Desert Plane**

**07:33 AM JST**

Renamon frowned slightly, ears twitching. _This is a really, really bad time_. Unfortunately, none of the other Digimon shared her calm. Not even the hardened Cyberdramon-now-Monodramon... but since when was the dragon ever calm anyway? Cyberdramon was always raging and Monodramon always jumping for a reason or another.

All the Digimon did the first thing instinct told them: run in the opposite direction.

But at least they didn't scream their lungs out... okay, maybe some of them did, like Guilmon. "AH!! Run! Takato! Save me!!" Guilmon's reaction was understandable, seeing how his previous experience with a data stream separated him from his Tamer.

Impmon visibly rolled his eyes. "Pineapple Head! Get your head in the game! Takato is not here!"

Terriermon decided to pop in a panicked wisecrack. "If this is a game, I QUIT!!"

Monodramon dashed ahead of all of them to the head of the group. "Run. Run. Run," the dragon said in a panic, leading the rush breaking away from the fast approaching data storm. He ran almost comically.

"Full speed ahead!!"

"Pipi!!" MarineAngemon exclaimed from Guardromon's arms.

"Will you boys shut up and RUN?!" Renamon shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Terriermon said as he, Lopmon and Impmon, not really being able to run fast enough, hopped on Guilmon. It slowed the latter down by a whole lot, leading Renamon to slow down her pace and try to grab a few, namely Impmon, to get on her so that the saurian could run faster.

That was, unfortunately, a mistake.

As she did, a data stream abruptly appeared in front of them, descending from above. Monodramon, at the head of the pack, seemingly effortlessly dodged to one side, completely avoiding the data stream. As though tracking him, yet another fell, and another, and another. Four of them seemed to try and hit Monodramon, but he dodged each and every one like he was dancing through them... not with much grace but with extreme ease, as though he already knew the course of the data stream. There were times when he seemed to scrap against the data stream, but never sucked up by it.

However, Renamon knew that the other Digimon were not so agile. They would not be able to dodge all those streams. One was hard enough. Four was suicide. They would inevitably hit those four at the speed in which they were running. There was no escaping their fate.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to find some way to get through this with everyone together. Her mind, however, was a blank. She could not think. Her still unable to come to terms with Rika not here with her right now and the suddenness of the storm was taking effect. _There has to be some way! There has to be! How, how, how?!  
_

In her few seconds of turmoil, the data streams had converged on them, surrounding them and leaving no way through. All of the Digimon screeched to a halt, looking around for a way out. Renamon swirled around in all directions, but the streams approached, leaving no room to escape. Futilely, she tried something. "Diamond Storm!!"

The diamonds flew at one of the streams and emerged from the other side, not at all affecting the data stream... unsurprisingly. But Renamon found out something, something that was the utmost importance in this situation. Speed. _That's it!! If we can move fast enough, the data stream wouldn't affect us! _She hoped she was right, for if she was wrong and it was some other factor, some other reason, like the attack's small size.

There was no time to test her theory with other tests. The data streams were now mere feet away, with Monodramon on the other side looking in with a sad expression on his face. She swore that she was going to reign hell on the dragon once she got out. Even Terriermon would not be standing there and would be trying to do something.

But it was now, or never. "Guilmon! Guardromon!" She caught their attention and they turned to her.

"Now what do we do?!" Terriermon asked, eyes darting from side to side at the surrounding data streams in panic.

"Shut up and hold on!" Renamon told the bunny impatiently, as there was no time. She only had a few more seconds for a short explanation. "Guardromon! I want you to blast full speed ahead at the data streams! Guilmon, I want you to run at them and don't slow down!" It was highly unlikely that it would work, but they could break through to the other side if perhaps there were less space to have to cross... "THERE!!" She pointed a paw at what she believed to be the thinnest part of the data stream.

"But..." The green dog-bunny began.

"GO!" Guardromon nodded, but she was glad that he understood the urgency in her voice to mean that this was not time to be doing anything more. "And all of you hold on tight!!" She added for good measure. He blasted off, and Renamon jumped at a random point as well. She kept her gaze and focus ahead, while viewing Guardromon and Guilmon along with her loads from the side of her eyes. Both of them hit the same data stream, one from above and one from below. They held that pose for a moment, before breaking free and emerging from the other side.

Relieved, she focused on her own task. It was not over yet. Renamon hit the data stream, her greater speed making up for the larger data stream. She made it halfway through, before she was abruptly halted. The kitsune felt the tug of the data stream, pulling at her and trying to send her away from her friends. _No... not... today!_ She pushed, and fell through the data stream, landing on her back on the other side. Renamon looked to the sky, the Real World globe, taking deep breaths that she had made it. _I... did it. Rika would be proud._

Monodramon's concerned face suddenly filled her vision. Part of her jumped, suddenly awfully aware of that she was still in the middle of the storm. From the Real World globe behind Monodramon, a beam of light shone down and all went black.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane -**** Forest Plane**

**10:54 AM JST**

...

...

_Why is everything white?_ Renamon asked herself, wondering where she was. She blinked a moment and the white went away, to be replaced by a wonderful view of trees and plants. The ground was wonderfully soft under her, enticing her to fall asleep and rest. The kitsune resisted the temptation, for years of living in the Digital World had thought her that if she allowed herself this comfort, chances were she would be deleted without even knowing it... and getting deleted was _not_ an option. Renamon did not want for Rika to experience what Jeri did due to Leomon's death.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings and recalling this place to be that of the Forest Plane. Confusion stuck her for a moment before the required memories returned to tell her that she had been sucked into a data stream... along with Monodramon. Her eyes darted around rapidly, looking for the dragon. Jumping to her feet, she leapt into a tree. _I swear, if Monodramon is currently playing hide-and-seek..._ She wove for him a fate that she would not wish upon her worst enemy... but she was considering it for worst friend, and Terriermon was next down the line.

Though she worried for the other Digimon, probably sucked up another data stream, she knew that she could do nothing until she found them again. She also remembered how the Tamers got separated by this situation as well, when Henry, Takato and Terriermon were sucked up a data stream. Guilmon was not his best, quite downcast then. She just hoped that little session before the storm arrived was sufficient to convince them to keep pressing on until they were reunited.

She shifted back to her current problem, wondering if perhaps Monodramon went off for food. The latter always did seem to follow his nose more than his brain, to a greater extent than even Guilmon. Monodramon acted more like a child even compared the red dinosaur, perhaps making up for the lack of any kind of... other emotion save anger while in his Ultimate form. Shaking her head, she mentally cursed herself for being distracted so easily.

Abruptly, a movement caught her eye. If she hadn't been paying attention and looking for Monodramon, she doubted she would have ever seen it, even with her skills. That made her suspicious, for Monodramon she knew to be too bulky to be able to elude her like this. _Plus, this guy is moving too fast, maybe as fast as I can at my top speed._

Abandoning her search for Monodramon, as she convinced herself that the latter was likely to have ran off for food and promising she would return soon, she leapt after the Digimon. That Digimon appeared to have detected her as well, for it weaved into the overlaping branches of the trees, clearly determined to lose her. The kitsune, however, was not an easy Digimon to hide from. _But this guy is doing a great job of it._ Renamon mentally admitted. She barely saw the blur disappearing behind the branches when she caught up. "Stop following me!" A slightly annoyed voice said.

"Who are you?!" She asked, seeing that the Digimon was blue in colour during the brief moments he stopped to say the words, and had a long tail, leading her to believe that it was a variation of Veemon, likely Flamedramon given his agility. The Flamedramon jumped from tree to tree, before she heard an answer.

"That is none of your concern," the voice replied.

"I just want to ask a question!" She shouted, hoping that he would slow down.

"Find some other mon."

She ignored the reply, and simply asked anyway. "Have you seen a Monodramon?!"

A slight hesitation followed before he replied. "No." However, that hesitation was all the answer that Renamon needed.

"What have you done to him?!" She asked in anger, pumping her legs further to try and catch up.

"Nothing."

"Liar!" She spat, her heart fearing for the Rookie dragon's fate.

"Stop following me!" The voice shouted.

"No! Not until I get my answer!"

The only indication of the attack that followed was the lack of an answer for her previous exclamation. "Strike Fang!!" A suddenly blueness filled the branches, and Renamon discovered that to be flames. She got a slight glimse of the Digimon, but knew from that that this was no Flamedramon. _I have never seen blue flames before._ She thought, shortly before instinct took over and threw herself out of the attack's way. She landed on the ground below, straining her senses to find 'Flamedramon'. She saw none of the crimson armour that would define him, though she put it down to perhaps being corrupted. That would explain the blue flame and dark armour that seemed to fit the blue.

The dark variation of Flamedramon surrounded her, jumping from tree to tree all around her. _This guy sure knows how to make use of his advantage. _She thought, narrowing her eyes. Renamon glanced around, never moving more than necessary. _This guy is patient too, and knows that I would gain the upperhand if he attacks first._ She continued, rather surprised that such Digimon who actually used their head _in battle_ were still in existence. She could already think of one Digimon who used his head at all the wrong times.

_Not the time! _She reminded herself. Without Rika keeping her in line, she was starting to lose focus... a lot of it. Renamon tried to predict where the dragon was, and leapt into the air, small glittering diamonds appearing before her. "Diamond Storm!!" Her aim was true. Her attack hit him as he ran into its path. But the dragon seemed unharmed by the attack that could easily take out Champions, much less Armours. He followed sharply with his own attack, propelling off a nearby tree.

"Strike Claw!!" A flamed claw came out to hit her, but the kitsune managed to catch the arm before the attack managed to come close enough to do damage. But claws opened, and the tips of the claws scaped her fur. She narrowed her eyes in pain, but ignored it and threw the Digimon off her into the trees behind. The Digimon rebounded on another tree and attacked again. "Strike Fang!"

But this time she was ready. Even as the dragon warrior lit up in flames for a full body flame attack, she sidestepped right. The attack passed her harmlessly, but she felt the slight heating of her fur where the attack brushed. However, the dark Flamedramon came out of his attack and grabbed her wrist. A tingle ran up her arm, but she used that to her advantage. The kitsune pulled her arm in, along with the dark Flamedramon. Her other paw charged up. "Power Paw!"

The dragon threw his head one side, effectively avoiding her attack completely. She cursed herself for not aiming at the chest, and made up for it by kicking the dark Flamedramon away instead. Renamon quickly followed with another Power Paw. The dark Flamedramon ducked the Power Paw, before grabbing her and throwing her over his head onto the ground... hard.

Renamon countered with a kick, one that made her foot hurt... a lot. She realised with a shock that her attack had hit metal, and that a sadistic grin was forming on the dragon's face. _I don't like where this is going..._ She certainly did not. The dark Flamedramon grabbed her foot, and spun around, throwing her into a tree behind him. The kitsune's form hit the hard bark of the tree, rebounded, and gravity took her.

However, a split-second later her back was pressing against the bark again, the dragon's sharp claws around her neck. Renamon felt herself choke, as she was lifted further off the ground. She tried to kick at the dragon again, but he swatted away the attack with his other paw. The one at her neck tightened and her vision went blurry. Renamon tried to glare at the dark Flamedramon, but felt surprise take her mind. She couldn't believe it. _How could I have not seen it before?_

"Mo-no-dramon?" She choked, before the dragon removed his hold on her neck, his claws closing into a fist. She raised a weak arm to try and fend off the knock-out punch, but then realised that the fist was drawing too far back. Too late, she only had enough time to register that he was using his tail instead, spinning around to attack her other unguarded side. The metal tip of the tail hit her face hard, sending her into another tree to her right. Black consumed her vision once again.

* * *

**Hmm... I think this is not bad. Renamon going out twice just like that was a little mean, but rather necessary... I think.**

**But anyways, I'd like to thank Crazyeight for Beta Reading and giving me a whole lot of help with the personalities of the Digimon. Thanks also to A Flying Tomato and Giff4823 for reviewing. **

**I am begging people to review. Please. Besides, this would be a rather short fic. It will mainly focus on two people (Digimon actually) in particular. Cyberdramon and the oh-great-Saviour of Quest... Okay, maybe it is now just all Renamon, but I'll shift to POVs of the other Digimon too. Soon...**

**But please tell me what you think of this chapter. A little research would reveal who Renamon is really fighting... though smart people would figure it out in an instant (no offence to those who still search, I would... wait, does that mean I'm dumb? I need a poll on this).**

**Then, until next time.**


	3. Reflections, Dilemmas and Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Mystery of Cyberdramon_  
**

Chapter 3

_Reflections, Dilemmas and Friends  
_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Sovereign Plane, The Crystal Palace  
**

**03:53 AM JST**

_Who am I again? _Darkdramon asked himself, hardly believing all this had taken place. _Oh right, I'm my Mega form... that is so hard to remember sometimes. I was too used to my Champion form._

He was no longer the Champion Sealsdramon. He was now Darkdramon, thanks to the power of the Catalyst. It seemed so... unreal. So impossible that the battle was finally over. After a week of continuous fighting and struggling, the battle against the True Enemy was won at last.

All thanks to one Digimon.

He was not a Sovereign.

He was not even that unique.

_But he is unique. He defeated the True Enemy... **single-handedly**._ Darkdramon thought. Such an impossible task, managed by a single Digimon. The Saviour. Now that was what he was known as. Nothing less.

Darkdramon had seen many Digimon fall the days before. He did not know any of them, but their loss now was affecting him. It was like a vital part of him was lost. It had only been several days, but he had formed a bond with each and every one of those Mega Digimon that fought against the True Enemy. Now all were gone, all save him, TigerVespamon and the Saviour.

The Saviour was respected by all, even the Sovereigns. They were so impressed, they had put him in charge of this world's affairs until they recovered from the battle. The Saviour's first action was a simple one. He ordered..._ No, requested. _Darkdramon thought... all Digimon to follow him, and he lead them all to a magnificent castle, deep within the Sovereign Plane. Hidden. While on the surface, it was scarred with angry black marks as a result of the battle, the castle was not at all harmed, underground. How that could be, Darkdramon knew not. How the Saviour had found it, he did not know either. If anything, the Mega kept secrets, deep ones. Everyone kept secrets, Darkdramon respected that.

He had once been to a strangely shaped castle once before, of course to fight the Knightmon within. This castle had completely awed him. It was unlike the one he had been before. It held about it an air of power and holiness, the crystals that made up the exterior a little dusty, but still creating a spectacular light show. It seemed something sacred. The Saviour, weakened by his battle with the True Enemy, went inside to rest in one of the magnificent chambers that looked like they could hold all four Sovereigns at once. These chambers were opaque, made of rock. But there was a hint of a layer of the crystal over the rock, giving it an opaque, reflective surface. It was also dusty on the inside, but habitable.

The Saviour had made sure all who had survived went inside to rest. There was but one rule that he implemented. None were to fight. That was all. It was a simple rule. None dared to defy the Saviour, as they were now mainly comprised of lesser Digimon that could never match his power, not even one of them were Mega.

These Digimon had come out from wherever they had hid, all Rookies, Champions and Ultimates who had not been reached by the Catalyst's burst of energy. These were also injured by one battle or another in their past, which was why they could not fight against the True Enemy and instead had chosen to save themselves by hiding. Darkdramon did not like these kinds of Digimon, but he regretted to say that he would have done what they had should he have seen the True Enemy's power while in his Champion form.

Now, Darkdramon was lying on the ground in one of the other smaller chambers connected to the main one that could hold four Sovereigns. There was no furniture but a slab of rock that served as a bed. Darkdramon preferred to lie on the ground. Resting elevated made him feel vulnerable. It was an unnecessary precaution.

For as long as he could remember, he had been fighting. Always, letting down one's guard meant deletion. Precautions were always taken, instincts honed to the highest level. At that time, the rule was survival the fittest. Few of the weaker Rookies and Champions formed groups and travelled together. However, they were also always alert. You never knew when one might turn on you for your data. He, as both his Rookie form, Commandramon and his Champion form, Sealsdramon, had been in a few of these groups before. He had seen betrayal before.

Now, the Saviour was creating another group. Made up of all the Digimon that survived the True Enemy. The reason? That was simple. It was the very reason they had all been fighting each other for in the first place.

To return to the Digital World. The _true_ Digital World. The one that was rounded, with oceans so vast one could look to the end of the horizon and still see nothing else but the blue liquid.

To return to the Digital World, one had to seek a human in the Human World to send them back. Once one had a human partner, one could return.

That was the reason they had all fought each other for. They fought each other for data. In the cut-off world of the Digital Plane, the Digimon here made one important discovery that changed Digimon forever.

A Digimon could absorb another Digimon's data. It was because the data lingered. It always had. The base data that made up one's Digital Egg was all that was needed to make the egg. The rest of the data was the data that allowed the Digimon to maintain their respective forms of Rookie, Champion, Ultimate or Mega. There were times when the base data could hold on tightly to the excess data, causing the resulting Digital Egg to keep that data as well. As a result, there were DigiEggs that hatched not into baby forms, but into higher ones like Rookie and above. If that data was not kept by the base data as the latter automatically sent itself to Primary Village, the data would be absorbed by nearby plants of the Digital World. It helped the plants to thrive and be more resistant from bursting into data from the slightest hit (1).

Except in the Digital Plane, there was no plants, none of the other life the Digital World carried to suck it all away... not anymore. They had all been deleted and sucked dry of their own data. Plant data. That was how desperate they had become. Thus, the deleted Digimon's data stayed, floating around in the air... and Digimon learned that they too, could absorb it. Plants of the Digital World were no longer the only ones. The 'how' was easy once one got the hang of it. Absorbing it allowed a Digimon to appear in the Human World and still have enough strength to hold their data together in that alien world.

However, as time passed, everyday had become just a battle for survival, to keep one's own data as the Digimon turned on each other when there were no more plants that would submit to them. Those in the Forest Plane were strong. Almost no Digimon could force it to let lose of control of their data to absorb. Thus, those that were desperate turned to the weaker Digimon.

Soon, as more time passed, the never ending battle for survival changed a few of them. They forgot the fighting's true purpose and became power hungry. They still wanted to have a human partner, for there were other rumours from long before that having a human partner gave you more power. That became the reason to fight.

In this world of survival, power was the only thing that mattered.

All the time, Darkdramon had also forgotten. However, the recent hours of being able to just... lay there and think, it brought back memories, memories that he discarded by the beginning of a new, horrible day. In that horrible past, all he needed to remember was the skills to survive. Now that the old memories were resurfacing, he had the luxury of remembering the Digimon homeworld. He could scarcely believe he had forced himself to forget such beautiful things in the first place.

That was all going to change. The Saviour promised that he will find a way to return them all to the Digital World without the endless battle for another's data. Darkdramon only wondered how that could be done, but kept hopes that it would come soon.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**11:20 AM JST**

The sound of a nose sniffing was the first thing he heard. Not a way one liked to wake up. Especially when you had a killer headache that just made you want to kill something.

He remembered that he had fallen from Renamon's arms when she jumped at the data stream. He had not spoken when it was clear that she was concentrating. Rolling away, he had avoided Renamon's fate of entering that particular data stream. However, Guilmon, Guardromon, their respective passengers and himself were sucked into _another_ data stream. _Just my luck. One data stream after the other. Now we are separated. Just great. I feel like kicking some butt to feel better..._

The sniffing thing was still continuing. "PINEAPPLE HEAD!! Would you _please_ stop that! I'm awake already!" Impmon grumbled as he awoke. Terriermon's smug face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, causing him to back away quickly right into Calumon. The small sized Digimon had all clustered around him, which included Lopmon and MarineAngemon. Guilmon had been sniffing from above/ He was completely surrounded.., by friends.

"Why are you on your head, Impmon?" Guilmon asked curiously. With a jolt, Impmon's digital variation of a brain computed that he was being fed all these images from his eyes... upside down. Abruptly, a headache began to form. Impmon struggled, trying to get his head out, but to no avail. "What are all of you doing?! Get me out!"

"No way... it is too hilarious," Terriermon laughed aloud at last, having restrained it before.

"I don't know what hilarious is, but you look really funny, Impmon," Calumon said.

"It is clear that he is uncomfortable with this position..." Lopmon muttered.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Of course I am uncomfortable!! Now. Get. Me. OUT!!"

"Okay, Impmon," Guilmon said, clearing the others easily. He placed his paws around Impmon, and yanked, pulling the latter out. Impmon flew a few feet into the air, before landing on Guilmon's head. He placed his hand on his head, rubbing it as the headache worsened.

"Hey, where is Fox Face and that no good Knuckle Head?" Impmon asked, still rubbing his head.

"We don't know," Guilmon said.

"Yeah..." Guardromon said unnecessarily in agreement.

"Pipi, pipipi, pi, pipipi," MarineAngemon said, though Impmon had no idea what the former had just said.

"I remember that light..." His eyes widened. "They were sucked into a data stream?!"

Terriermon nodded sadly. "Yeah..."

"Then what's everyone doing here?!" Impmon addressed all fiercely.

"We don't know where to go, without Renamon around to tell us," Guilmon said, ears drooping also. It was obvious that Renamon was the most intelligent of them all and knew what to do next. Impmon wouldn't call himself smart, but even he knew what to do next. It was to find a way back to the Real World.

The black Rookie opened his mouth, ready to voice an idea. None came. Then, Impmon realised the problem. _All of them know that we have to return to our partners, but the problem was... where to start?_

Suddenly, the headache worsened.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Forest Plane**

**08:43 PM JST**

Renamon blinked open her eyes yet again, causing a killer headache to manifest. It was dark. That was the first thing she noticed. How long had she been unconscious?... Or whatever they called it when a Digimon got knocked out. It seemed to be an extremely long time. Was Monodramon's Digivolved form's attack so strong that it kept her unconscious for so long? Her rather large surprise was that she was still around to think all that, she had expected to be data by now, seeing how it was night fall.

A small fire danced in front of her as she sat up. She felt fatigue, although she had been asleep for so long. From her face shot pain when her paw gently made contact with the bruise there. It still hurt, but if she did not touch it, it was alright. She could not say the same for the rest of her body though. Sitting up was a tedious task itself. Strangely, she was lying in a pile of leaves up against a tree. Immediately, her eyes shot to the shadow standing on a branch in one of the trees. Renamon narrowed her eyes, jumping to her feet...

...before falling back down again as her legs could not hold her weight. The humanoid up in the tree spoke, not turning toward her as he continued to gaze into the black sky. "Rest. You will need it."

She grind her teeth in anger at the calmness at which the words were spoken. How he could be so... _unconcerned_ with what was going through her right now was sparking it further. Renamon felt like ripping him apart limp from limp and slowly, painfully delete him. _What kind of a friend is he?! He _attacked_ me! _"I don't want rest," She said, barely keeping the anger from her voice. The effort was audible even to her ears. "I want to find the others as soon as possible." She did not mention the gruesome torture she wished she could subject him to. Her current condition would allow him to easily overpower her. She was the 'hostage' in this situation.

"Good," the Digivolved form of Monodramon said, lacking any form of emotion at all in his crisp military-like voice. It was completely different from Monodramon's curious one and Cyberdramon's enraged one. "Then you have a goal to work towards."

"Why did you help me?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her anger. "Why attack me, then stay behind to take care of me?" Taking care of her sounded out of place to her ears, but that was exactly what he did. What she was resting on after her knees gave way was proof of it.

The humanoid dragon that she had mistaken for a dark Flamedramon snorted, the first signs of emotion that proved that he was actually alive and not some kind of computerized robot from the Real World. Only those kinds of voices in the Real World sounded as emotionless as he had been, as even the cyborg Digimon sounded... alive. "Why? That is simple. For Ryo's sake."

The answer astounded her. "Ryo?" Renamon asked in confusion. "What does Ryo have to do with this?"

He finally turned to her, tail swishing to keep him balanced on the branch without any support. The glare he gave her made her feel small, something that had never happened before. But it did help to intensify the glare as she was standing below and him on top. "_What does Ryo have to do with this?_" he asked, this time she heard anger in his voice. Controlled anger that was on the verge of erupting. "_He is the reason why you still even exist!_"

That further astonished her. She could not even begin to guess how he linked her with Ryo. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep away from asking too specific questions. Who knows what he will do were he not in control of that anger? Renamon herself had seen what happened when Cyberdramon was on a rampage.

His voice returned to the calm and emotionless state that it had been, as though the angry outburst had never occurred. "Did you know that if I were not here, you would have been deleted by wondering Digimon long ago?" He asked, beating about the bush.

The yellow kitsune nodded in reply, playing along and ignoring her impatience the best that she could. "But that was all you. You made that decision on your own, Monodramon. Ryo had-" She quickly stopped, cautious to thread carefully, already regretting calling him his Rookie form when he was clearly not. The past week of calling him by that name had taken toll. "-_almost_ nothing to do with it."

Renamon could see his mouth lift slightly into a slight smile as he jumped to her level, as though amused. By instinct, she sprang to her feet, ready to take a defensive posture should he try anything, completely forgetting that her legs were still weak. Fatigue brought her gracefully back to the ground again in a last minute attempt at controlling the fall. The blue dragon did not lend a hand, towering over her. She herself kept silent, cursing herself for her weakness. Renamon rarely ended up in these kinds of situations. If she ever did, she would have preferred to have done so with Rika by her side.

"My name is Strikedramon," He told her, correcting her mistake. "And I admire how you know when you are at a disadvantage." He was aware of her cautiousness when touching the subject of Ryo. "However, Ryo had _everything_ to do with it. You see, after I took you out, I was forced to recheck my priorities. " He turned around, showing her his back as the fire cast shadows around his face, obstructing his expression. He continued, forestalling her next question. "I determined that Ryo would be unhappy with me should I have left you to be deleted by passing Digimon. I do not care for your fate, but Ryo does. And because Ryo does, I have to. Were Ryo not..." He shot a glance at her. "I would have left you to rot, or perhaps even take your data for myself."

His no-nonsense tone told her that whatever he had said was true, right down to the 'taking your data' part. It left her in a stunned silence. It seemed so impossible that Strikedramon could be so... uncaring. All his forms seemed so different from each other. Part of her wondered why, while another part of her was reluctant to ask, at least while still weak and incapable of holding him off. Remembering that, she pushed herself to her feet yet again, leaning against the tree and not allowing herself to fall back down again. She could see that he was slightly taller than her, even if she should stand at her full height.

"I admire your determination, but now I will leave. Taking care of you-" He sounded disgusted at the aspect of further doing so. "-had taken up enough of my time." He made to leave, already walking.

Renamon pushed herself off the tree, trying in vain to follow him like a beggar. She hated it, but it was _her_ priority to make sure everyone stuck together. She needed Strikedramon's help, however she didn't want it thanks to his attitude. But in her state, she could not do this alone. She would not be able to hold off the Digimon that wanted her data to perhaps escape to the Real World. She did not know whether they still wanted it after the D-Reaper. "Let me come with you," She said with determination, grabbing a fallen branch and pushing herself to her feet.

"No, I-"

"Ryo will not like it if I was deleted _after _you left..."

Renamon saw the Champion stiffen. "Hm... You are using my weakness against me... smart." Strikedramon grunted, annoyed he was so easily used. Renamon allowed him time to think, but Strikedramon took only a split second. "Alright then, I have no choice but to let you come along." She smiled, using the branch as a crutch, glad that she succeeded. "But..." Her heart sank. "... that does not mean I have to babysit you. If you come in my way... I. Will. Take. You. Out."

Her fur stood on end, but she kept calm. "Alright... so where is out next destination?" The vixen asked, trying to somehow fuse looking for the others with his own 'plans'.

"I know what you are thinking, Renamon. I am not as dimwitted as you think."

"The said Digimon frowned, but got an idea almost immediately. "But Ryo wouldn't like it if we were separate when he came with the other Tamers to find us..."

Strikedramon shook visibly in anger. "I do not like it when you do that," he said in a monotone.

She did not like deceiving her friends either, even though Strikedramon did not consider her his. "I'm sorry... but I need to find them. They are your friends too."

"Friends?" Strikedramon said the word like it was foreign to him.

"Please." This time, she did not feel ashamed to show her desperation.

"I have no choice then," Strikedramon said, sounding resigned. "I presume I will have to help you on your search... and postpone mine."

"Thank you," She said gratefully. Strikedramon simply nodded, keeping his face expressionless. "But maybe we can merge our goals together?"

"No. That will not be possible."

"What is your goal?"

Strikedramon's eyes narrowed. "I will tell you... when the time is right..."

* * *

**(1) - You remember ****Sayuri****'s fried eggs from Savers when it got hit by Ikuto's boomerang? Boom, one hit and deleted.**

**Alright, I have put in a view of Darkdramon that comes a few hours directly after the defeat of the D-Reaper. Also, I have also put in a nice little link between the Digital Plane (Tamer's Digital World for those still blur) and the original Digial World.**

**Of course, the most obvious one of all: I have began to put in times and places. Dates I will not first. I still have to work out the most suitable date... like one that is in tune with the seasons, Japanese school times. Should be around autumn, as I have to take into account that Kai knows of Guilmon already, which means that the summer holiday had already taken place... unless I am wrong of course. I am open to suggestions for the date of the end of Tamers (Mystery starts on the same day the Digimon disappear, which means it is literally _directly_ after Tamers...)**

**Anyways, I still thank Matt Lans for reviewing. Each review counts. Lans, if you're reading this, give me your views on the Digital World/Digital Plane linking.**

**Also, I must definitely not forget Crazyeight. After all, he Beta Reads all this and makes sure that the personalities are right... of course, excluding Strikedramon, whose personality is my own creation.**

**So, read and review. **


	4. Renamon with Crutches?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Mystery of Cyberdramon_  
**

Chapter 4

_Renamon with Crutches?  
_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**01:20 PM JST (Earlier during the day)**

Guilmon finally fell onto his stomach, exhausted. "Impmon... no more... Guilmon tired..."

Impmon frowned, but did not scold the red dino. He had after all, carried quite a bit of the group. Guardromon had the two bunnies and MarineAngemon floated beside him. Calumon and himself took Guilmon. What Impmon really wished he could do was Digivolve into Beelzemon. Then at least he could ride Behemoth, and even put a few of them on. Guilmon was strong, but he was not a machine from the human world that could keep going and going without stopping for ages. Not even Behemoth could do that.

"Oh, the ride is over?" Calumon asked, moving to Guilmon's head. The golden eyes were now shut. Suddenly, Guilmon snored, and Calumon fell off the former.

"Alright, Guilmon... I guess we have to rest," Impmon said reluctantly, allowing his knees to buckle and fall on Guilmon's side. Guardromon descended, while Terriermon hopped off.

"Oh, come on guys. We can't rest now, in the middle of nowhere," Terriermon said, shaking his head for emphasis.

"Tell that to the Pineapple Head..." Impmon gruffly replied, before adding on. "... that is, if you can wake him."

Terriermon crossed his short arms and pouted. "Well, don't blame me if we get attacked. I warned ya."

"And I warn you to keep your trap shut!" The imp Rookie shouted, finally unable to take it. "Or I'll personally send you back to Henry in the..." Impmon stopped abruptly when he realised what he was doing. He sat back down again, disgraced with himself.

"Pipi..." MarineAngemon comforted from Guardromon's arms... or at least Impmon _thought_ so. It was impossible to decipher what the Mega had said.

"Thanks MarineAngemon, but no thanks," Impmon told the angel, who responded sadly.

Terriermon, for the first time Impmon had ever seen, did not take the chance to say something sarcastic. _I suppose unlike what Henry says, Terriermon knows what tact is after all._ Impmon allowed himself a small smile at the thought. It was a pleasant one.

But although Terriermon didn't comment, it did not stop the latter from making a face at Guilmon's snoring. "Man, no matter how I look at it, I can never find out how it is that Guilmon can go from energetic one second and snoring the next."

Impmon threw his head back and let out a hoarse laugh. Part of him didn't know why he was still trying to move forward. The coward in him wanted to give up right then and there, stand up and shout out that all was hopeless. That without Renamon around, they would never make any progress. Even with his pride, he had to admit that Renamon was the only one in the entire group that could lead. She also happened to be the only one who was capable enough to take out a Digimon one level up.

Even he, Impmon, was nothing without his Mega powers and his Tamers. He was a bag of gas. That was what he was. Nothing but boasting only. So now, his empty insides were rapidly being filled with fear. Fear of what would happen should he be deleted, fear for his partners reactions if they ever discover... if.

He snorted._ They might never even know even that. _Suddenly very much aware of what he was thinking, Impmon steered away from the negative emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He had let that happen once, and look at what had happened. He sighed. So many things were his fault, Leomon's death the most of all. It was still hard to move on, for after all this time, he never really had a chance to think about it. Impmon had occupied himself with thoughts of the D-Reaper to _not_ think about it. Every memory from that time was a pain to relive.

"So, what are your plans?" Lopmon asked, ever the follower.

It was truly ironic. They had turned to him, one who was their sworn enemy mere months ago, as their leader. Everyone seemed to trust him now, not a hint of doubt present in the stares that they gave him. It gave him a feeling of wholeness, of satisfaction, one that the old Beelzemon could never hope to feel even after killing the most powerful Digimon that ever existed and loading his data. They trusted him. And at that moment, it made all the difference in the world.

Too bad he didn't lead well. But even so, that was not going to stop him from doing his best. "I don't really have any," Impmon admitted. "What I want to do now is to find some shade and find Renamon. She'll have a plan."

No one argued, not even Terriermon from whom he expected a smart remark from... no, he was _hoping _for a smart remark that would say that he was losing it and that they weren't really going to listen to him. The moment of doubt passed, and Impmon felt as though he were Beelzemon towering over them again, much like a knight in shining armour, much like Dukemon, even though practically all of them but Calumon were now towering over him, with Lopmon and Terriermon on Guardromon and MarineAngemon floating above. If feeling in charge felt this great, he wanted to do it more often.

_Just not now._ Impmon reminded his rapidly expanding ego. _Have to find Renamon first, then that ego can grow as big as it wants to grow..._

With that plan set in mind, Impmon remembered another thing: His 'steed' was still asleep. _Crap._ Impmon thought as his shoulders sagged. They were not going anywhere anytime soon until Guilmon awoke. The latter slept like a log and weighed more like ten of them. Who knew eating bread alone could create such large amounts of body mass?

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Forest Plane  
**

**09:02 PM JST **

Renamon painstakingly pulled herself along. Strikedramon had simply walked off after their conversation, leaving her to limp after him on her crude crutch. Even though the injuries that Strikedramon had inflicted upon her hurt very much, Renamon dare not ask for a break. It would make her seem weak and cause him to look down on her. His opinion on her was down the drain. So that was the last thing she wanted.

_Ugh..._ Renamon mentally groaned in pain. _If this is Strikedramon's way of getting revenge, I have learnt my lesson._ Strikedramon must still be angry with her for earlier tricking him into helping her, though the latter didn't show it. Part of her believed that this was how he would have treated her even if she didn't. He was not a people person, but a 'Ryo' person.

But that had to change. One way or the other, Renamon had to make the Champion trust her. Enough to be able to rely on her in battle. But that was only the bottom line. If they were to work together to fight who knew what remained after the D-Reaper's deletion, he had to trust her even more than that. _And I have to too. _Although she had never seen him in battle before save for her recent one, it was not necessary if they faced a Mega left over from the 'Final Battle' that was a tank like SaintGargomon. All the fighting skills and agility in the Digital World would only delay their inevitable deletion.

But if it were a Mega or Ultimate warrior type that they went up against, their teamwork would be the key factor to their loss or victory. And that would definitely be in abundance at this time.

Renamon once again glanced up from her thoughts to see an expressionless Strikedramon ever patiently waiting for her. Her face heated in mortification. He had been making stops like that, always patiently waiting for her to catch up but never helping her, leaving her to her own devices. Oh she really, really needed to work on that.

"Can't you lift a hand to help?" The kitsune asked hotly, unable to take it anymore.

Strikedramon shrugged in such a way that it looked arrogant... and extremely irritating. Renamon could not tell, but she was pretty sure he was enjoying her slow torment. "Everyone has to work on their own power. That is the unbidden rule in this world."

Her fur was beginning to stand on end at the effort not to take a leaf from Rika's book and begin to curse and threaten.

But of course, that would only make things worse... mainly for her. Strikedramon will only shrug it off and put his perception of her down a notch. No, the key in this little 'game' was patience. _And I am running out of it._ If Renamon didn't know better, she would have said that this impatience had come from Rika.

She took a deep breath. "Please?"

For a split second, she saw the surprise in the slits of his eyes, then the they looked down, as though he was trying to avoid her reading him. Or at least that was what she thought until he picked up yet another branch from the ground, one that was roughly the same size as her own, and presented it to her. Turns out she was wrong after all... and very right about him being a very, very dense, idiotic, selfish... JE-

_No, Renamon, calm down. _Renamon quickly said mentally, before she really said the word out loud._ He is trying to get to you... or he is just like that._ The last thought made her anger flare even further. She almost acted on impulse to smack the dragon across his smug face with the branch she had just been presented. Almost. She could not understand how Ryo could stand him, recalled how he never really had Strikedramon around before. A smile came to her lips, but she hid it. _So, Ryo couldn't take him either huh? That explains why we didn't see much of Strikedramon. _Renamon pitied the older Tamer for having to withstand the attitude of this Digimon. He was worse than Rika in her 'I hate all Digimon' stage.

Renamon snatched the branch and placed it under her other arm. She looked like an idiot with these crutches that were meant more for humans who could not do anything about it, not an extremely able Digimon like her, that was one thing for sure. But the kitsune put sarcasm into her voice to mask the anger that was bubbling inside yet again. She nowadays seemed to flare a lot. Renamon would have credited it to Strikedramon for being who he was, but the comment would probably boast his arrogance. That would be bad, extremely so. "Thanks for helping, Strikedramon," Renamon said, thinking maybe she had overdone it with the sarcasm. To think she was worried about offending him after what he had done... or rather, what he had _not_ done.

Either Strikedramon was immune to sarcasm, or he was purposely ignoring her. She voted the latter, for that gave her more of a reason why she had to make him change... and something to bite on mentally while she bit her lips. He wasn't even daunted. She cursed herself for ever thinking that she had offended him. Strikedramon simply turned his back on her, and continued on his way, leaving her to tag disgracefully behind.

Oh she hated him alright, who wouldn't? The worst part was, this was only the beginning of their little journey.

Renamon mentally ratted out every single curse she knew in an attempt to release her anger, all the time following Strikedramon through the maze of trees and their gigantic roots.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Sovereign Plane, The Crystal Palace  
**

**01:32 PM JST (Earlier during the day)**

Darkdramon strode on nervously. An eager Rookie Digimon had been sent with a message for him to go to the palace that he had stayed in. Darkdramon had been reluctant to do so, wanting to instead help in the rebuilding and gathering efforts. More Digimon were pouring in to stay in this soon-to-be city from the outside. The welcoming party needed help to section the newcomers. But one did not just ignore a _request_ from the Saviour. The Saviour always only made requests, however, a request from him might as well be an order.

"Fool," An arrogant voice that sounded like he was used to being in charge said. "Why are you still walking when he has summoned for us?! Make haste!"

Darkdramon glanced up to find that it was TigerVespamon, the third and last Mega to have survived the battle with the Chaos. Darkdramon faltered. "S-Sorry... it'll never happen again."

"Hurry then! What are you waiting for?!" TigerVespamon barked back.

"Oh... sorry," Darkdramon apologised again, spreading his translucent wings. He had forgotten about them yet again. Darkdramon was not used to his Mega form yet, not totally comfortable with it. It was a similar experience when he had Digivolved from a Commandramon to a Sealsdramon. He took a long time to get used to the heightened speeds he could achieve.

In fact, he was very surprised when he Digivolved into Sealsdramon in the first place. His primary goal as a Commandramon was to stay alive, his first instinct was to run... always. He had none of the daring nor courage to seek out others to fight with when he was Commandramon, and took a long while before he dared to begin his search for power as Sealsdramon. Darkdramon knew he was more of a follower than a leader. He liked to stay in groups, liked to follow along with whoever was in charge. He stuck to orders, that was who he was.

So TigerVespamon taking that tone with him reminded him of his earlier days. Now, Darkdramon cursed himself. He had to take more control of himself now. He was a Mega, one of the only three there were who weren't the Sovereigns. He _must _not be pushed around by anyone, least of all TigerVespamon... of course, with the exclusion of the Saviour.

"Now, get moving!" TigerVespamon roared, like how a commander would to fresh recruits.

Darkdramon had enough. "Oh really? Then try to catch up." Darkdramon put forward a burst of speed, by passing the surprised TigerVespamon. _Never thought that this wimp could fight back huh? You're in for a surprise. _Darkdramon thought, grinning.

Soon, he reached the entrance of a great hall, one in which they were supposed to meet the Saviour. The bug warrior landed beside him soon after. The doors then opened, revealing a hall that was larger than anything that he had ever seen, one that still awed him every time he set his sights on it. The same hall that could hold all four of the Sovereigns.

The Saviour stood in the middle, confidence radiating from him and rebounding back on the walls. It swept past him, giving him the courage to move his feet. TigerVespamon did the same. Their footsteps echoed in the vast hall, while the Saviour waited ever patiently. There were still signs of battle fatigue visible on him, but on the whole he looked a lot better than when Darkdramon had last seen him. Rest did wonders.

When they were a respectable distance away, the two Megas halted. Darkdramon felt a hand on his back drag him down. "Bow idiot," TigerVespamon whispered, annoyed.

Darkdramon quickly complied, while the Saviour shook his head. "No need for formalities. We are all equal here," He said, his voice echoing as well, giving it a godly tone. _No wonder the Sovereigns like big enclosed spaces. _Darkdramon thought.

Both TigerVespamon and himself quickly stood up. "You called?" Darkdramon asked absent-mindedly, before clamping a hand on his mouth and mentally cursing himself while TigerVespamon shot him a glare. Darkdramon had been used to the informal way the Digimon talked to one another, never really needing his manners in this world of survival.

But the Saviour did not look angry. He looked amused. Darkdramon didn't know whether this was good or not. Trying to think of a way to apologise for his actions, he jumped when the Saviour spoke, his tone not at all close to angry or annoyed. "Yes, I did call indeed."

The informal way in which the Saviour said it made some of the tension in the air evaporate, while at the same time setting the tone of the conversation. Initially, Darkdramon had pictured it to be like how officials would talk to the Emperor, knees on the ground and head bowed. But it seemed the Saviour preferred it this way, unlike how Darkdramon thought. Darkdramon had also pictured the Saviour to be barking orders like how TigerVespamon did, but the real Saviour was the complete opposite. Darkdramon liked the guy now, as his fear was diminished by how the Saviour acted. The latter even seemed humble now.

"What is it about, my lord?" TigerVespamon asked.

"How are the other Digimon coping?"

Darkdramon mentally smiled at the bleaching of TigerVespamon's face, which was partially visible only. The latter must have anticipated a lot of things that the Saviour could have asked, but that was definitely not one of them. So, it was Darkdramon who answered. "They are alright, sir... I mean, they are doing well sir."

The Saviour glanced at him, his eyes still portraying slight amusement, but did not comment on his answer. "Good, but I want those who are able to begin immediately to construct a structure above. This place will not be able to hold the other Digimon that are soon to come."

Darkdramon agreed. The Saviour wanted everyone together, presumably to organise them and create a society of sorts. Something that was unheard of in this world for a very long time. It would be difficult. But the first thing that was needed was shelter. The others would come later.

Apparently, this was one of the things that TigerVespamon had anticipated. "Already done, sir. They are already setting the foundations. I found a Datamon that would serve as the architect and plan out the structure. I will personally supervise the other Digimon to construct it," the bug warrior said proudly. It was obvious the guy was trying to get into the Saviour's good books.

The Saviour nodded. "Then I want your Datamon to come down here and create plans to turn this hall into a training area."

Both Darkdramon and TigerVespamon stiffened. "Why?" the cyborg Digimon asked cautiously. "Right after the defeat of the Chaos?"

The Saviour nodded yet again. "Exactly. It is right after the defeat of the True Enemy, but that is the exact reason..." Darkdramon held a look of uncertainty in his expression, prompting the Saviour to continue. "... For there may yet be fragments of the True Enemy left."

A gasp escaped from him. _Fragments? That's... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! _

As though the Saviour had heard his thoughts, he shook his head. "Yes, there may still be some of the Chaos hiding, bidding their time, which is why we must be ready..." The latter turned around, his back facing them, before he continued. "... For anything..."

* * *

**Alright, interesting scenes here to show what is going on with all the characters so far...**

**And to show further what kind of a mon Strikedramon is. **

**Moving on, thanks to nightdragon0 for the compliment. I agree that Cyberdramon is not often explored in depth, further that Strikedramon does not even appear. And you noticing the different personalities tells me that I am doing things right. Thanks to Matt Lans also for your comment. I never really thought of Strikedramon as a jerk before... but now that you mention it, I think that you are right. He _is_ a jerk. Now, even Renamon agrees. XD**

**Not to forget (I actually did), thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading.**

**Well, nonetheless, review what you think of this chapter!**


	5. The Digger Team

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Mystery of Cyberdramon_  
**

Chapter 5

_The Digger Team  
_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**09:09 PM JST**

"Guilmon... Impmon... tired..." The red saurian panted to one of his passengers in particular.

Terriermon jumped onto Guilmon's head, dangerously sagging him down. "I think that you meant to tell Impmon that you were tired, right?"

They had been travelling for hours already, and even though he did not do a single thing other than hold on to the Pineapple Head, Impmon felt as though he had been the one who carried half the group on his back, not the other way round.

Night had already fallen, and they were still in the middle of nowhere. Sand as far as his eyes could see. He hated it. Impmon gazed once again up to the globe hanging in the sky, wishing that he could simply reach out of catch it out of the sky. He sighed yet again.

Terriermon turned from his position on Guilmon's head to him. "Ya know, with you sighing like that, we might as well be signing ourselves in into the next hotel... a negative 5 star one!" With that, Terriermon rolled over laughing his head off, and fell off Guilmon onto the ground. Impmon rolled his eyes. He did not see how that could be funny in the least.

But of course, Calumon thought different. Then again, Impmon believed that the former most likely thought it fun to be rolling in the sand rather than being amused by Terriermon's horrible joke.

_I seriously wonder how Henry can stand this guy... _Impmon frowned, when his 'steed' decided to follow his friends and flop to the ground as well, already asleep before his chin hit the sand. Impmon noted that Guilmon had only been sleeping a whole lot more. The Pineapple Head could go on as long as a day without sleep and still bounce enough to make Impmon dizzy. But without Takato (and bread), Guilmon appeared to have little to do, thus leading him to snooze away.

Though Impmon was worried about the saurian, he knew the only cure was being reunited with their Tamers.

Once again, Impmon reflected on how it fell on him to lead the remaining Digimon. He was not a leader! But yet they still trusted him, even after all that he had done. He found that trust even now amazing. Impossible even. Impmon sighed, looking around in an attempt to look for _something_. Something to indicate that he was doing this leader thing right.

Impmon suddenly found the ground he was standing on rising. Before he knew it, Guilmon had emptied his back of the load of Digimon, causing Impmon and Lopmon to roll down Guilmon's back and tail comically. The latter's nose was in the air, sniffing.

Massaging the back of his own head, Impmon pulled his face from the sand and glared at the Guilmon's butt. "Hey, Pineapple Head! Can ya at least give us some warning?"

"Ouch. Did Guilmon smell something?" Lopmon asked, rubbing her head as well.

Only Guilmon's head was up, nose in the air while the rest of his body lay flat on the ground. But by now, Impmon had lost his irritation and was glancing left and right to try and find out what was Guilmon smelling. Guardromon stopped landed heavily beside Guilmon, MarineAngemon floating in the air for a better view.

"What is it?" Guardromon's metallic voice asked.

Both Terriermon and Lopmon had also gone battle ready, eyes darting left and right like predators.

They all watched anxiously as Guilmon's nose moved left and right, trying to pinpoint the source of whatever he was smelling. It didn't take long. Impmon watched on as Guilmon placed his paws under himself and lifted himself up, his nose pointed downward. All eyes followed the direction of Guilmon's nose to the ground, staring at the spot directly under Guilmon.

Impmon took a full second to realise what this meant. Hurriedly, he rushed toward Guilmon and pushed him from his spot on the ground, exclaiming for everyone to get out of the way. It wasn't hard to roll Guilmon over his side and over. That was because he was helping too, getting back onto his feet after rolling away from the location that he had discovered something was coming.

The ground shook an instant before exploding upward, leaving a hole where Guilmon had been before he rolled away. A large drill began to emerge. Impmon caught a red flash in his peripheral vision and before he knew it, he was roughly shoved aside as Guilmon charged toward the drill emerging from the ground.

And he saw the red dino's pupils dilate.

The usually good-natured, bread eating Guilmon that had been exhausted to the point of collapse mere seconds ago had just turned feral.

_I guess he just found the motivation to get up. _Impmon thought grimly.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Forest Plane**

**09:10 PM JST**

"At last!" The fox behind him announced when they reached the exit to the next plane.

Strikedramon eyed her in annoyance. This was why he _hated_ to have companions. They were irritating like nothing could be. Ryo was the only exception. He was anything but irritating. "You should keep it down," he told her, keeping the irritation and annoyance from his tone. "You might attract some unwanted attention."

She replied with a sickening smile that said she knew, but for whatever reason simply wanted to do it. He narrowed his eyes at her, before turning around and making his way through to the Desert Plane once again. There was an abrupt clattering of sticks, causing Strikedramon to instantly react and set his claws alive with flame, ready to fend off an attack.

There were none.

It was merely Renamon flinging away her walking aids. She stood unsteadily on her own two feet, but she was definitely determined to stand on her own. If she had been surprised by his reaction, she gave no indication of it. Her smile widened. "Paranoid, are we?" She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her yet again and set his jaw, before turning his back on her, extinguishing his flames and continuing on. He heard the soft rustles of the fallen leaves as she followed behind him. How he wished he could extinguish _her_ as well. Removing her from existence would make his life that much simpler. And he wouldn't need to endure having tobabysit a _weakling_ like her. And as long as he didn't tell Ryo, the latter would never know. If he encountered the other Tamed Digimon, he could always lie and say that she was deleted by another Digimon while she was still weak and that he couldn't reach her in time. The same reason would suffice for Renamon's Tamer as well. Their reactions would probably be irritating for a while, but nothing he couldn't endure.

_But if Ryo asks... I can't lie to him. That is dishonourable and downright wrong._ He sighed mentally. For all his intelligence, he couldn't find a simple way out of the mess he put himself into for ratting out his own weakness. _At the very least, this mistake is forgiveable. _After all, there was a first time for everything. Furthermore, all that he knew of the world had been gotten looking through the eyes of his other forms, never being able to do things for himself. It was akin to progressing from crawling to walking after watching others walk all around him for a long time.

"So where are we going to start our search?" the vixen asked.

"Here."

"I know here, Strikedramon," Renamon replied hotly. "I was asking which direction we should start... Oh, never mind." She then began to walk in a random direction. Strikedramon, however, took time to study his surroundings, pinpointing exactly where they were in the Desert Plane. But that was of little use. He had no idea where the other Digimon would be.

It was frustrating to _not _know things. Like not knowing his past with Ryo, the past that Ryo used to speak of that neither he nor his other forms remembered.

That was his mission, to find it. But with Renamon, it was going to take long, very long. The sooner found her friends, the sooner he could get rid of Renamon. So for now, he would help her search for her friends, until he could find a better solution that would speed things up.

Decision made, he followed Renamon as she made her way unsteadily through the sand.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**09:16 PM JST**

The drill quickly descended back into the ground, as though the owner of the drill had sensed Guilmon's charge.

A blue bear-like Digimon bounded from the hole made, no hint of a drill anywhere. He stood on his hind legs, using front paws that were gloved a similar way to a Gatomon. However, as far as he knew, the comparisons between this Digimon and Gatomon that he had seen from the cards that the other Tamers had played with ended there. His 'gloves' had sharp pikes sticking out where the Digimon's knuckles were supposed to be. He also had shoulder pads and a crescent on his forehead.

And he was big. Twice as big as Guilmon. Impmon was suddenly afraid for Guilmon, but his fears were banished when Guilmon knocked the Digimon over with his initial tackle and proceeding with a continuous stream of attacks that left the Digimon no room to counter.

"Rock Breaker!!"

The blue bear Digimon finally managed to get out of the way of the next attack, hurriedly countering with his own. "Crescent Moon!!" The crescent on his forehead glowed for a moment, before shooting out a beam at Guilmon.

Guilmon got hit right in the face, as he was too close to dodge. However, the blast gave Guilmon distance to use his own energy attack. "Pyro Sphere!!"

By now, Impmon was charging at the bear, with the other Digimon following suit.

"Take this! Night of Fire!!"

"And this!" Terriermon said, before unleashing a Terrier Tornado.

"Guardian Barrage!!"

"Pi, pi!"

Lopmon made no comment as she added her own Lop Twister into the mix.

The fireballs, missiles, mini twisters and hearts charged toward the bear. What happened next was a surprise to him as much as anyone.

The bear panicked, and jumped back into the hole to avoid the attacks.

That was surprising because never in his entire life in this world had he seen a Digimon flee like that. Ever. Even the most timid of Digimon would stand their ground. _So it means that he's coming back for another attack._ Upon coming to that conclusion, he felt the ground beneath him tremble for a moment before another hole opened up.

Quickly, Impmon threw a fireball into it, the largest he could muster while still maintaining his advantage. The result was a yelp and the blue bear jumping out of the hole. Impmon resisted the urge to laugh at the bear which had his head on fire. But he quickly pushed the amusement aside, waiting for the enraged attack that was sure to come. The others had noticed the bear's appearance and prepared themselves.

The next thing the bear did however, was not to attack them in rage... but to run around in an attempt to put out the fire.

Impmon blinked, not believing the comical scene before his eyes. _You've got to be kidding..._

Everyone seemed just as surprised by the new... surprise. Impmon heard laughter burst out and turned to find Terriermon rolling across the sand, laughing his head off.

Lopmon frowned. "Terriermon, be serious, this could all be a trick," She said wisely.

In the midst of laughs, Terriermon managed to choke a reply. "No way... it's too funny!"

Guilmon had apparently been fascinated by the bear's attempts at putting out the fire as well. He had returned to normal, his eyes natural. "Impmon... that's really funny," Guilmon said, turning to Impmon and showing that he was grinning. "But he's doing it all wrong. Takato showed me once that to put out a fire you must use a fire extinguisher." Guilmon looked around. "But there isn't any... so he can't put it out."

"No, Kazu said that to put out a fire you must roll on the ground," Guardromon said.

Impmon shook his head at their answers, still looking at the comical blue bear, and allowed himself to let out a sound that was midway between a snort and a chuckle. However, another Digimon emerged from the hole, the fur on his back the same blue as the bear and his nose the drill that they had seen emerge from the ground.

Impmon, Guardromon and Lopmon quickly took a battle stance to prepare for battle again, but Guilmon, Calumon stayed where they were, with the latter climbing on the saurian's head for a better view. Terriermon was still trying to suppress his laughter but failing horribly. If the Digimon attacked, the dog bunny would probably be the first to go.

The Digimon didn't attack, but rushed to the other Digimon and tried to put out the fire on his head for him. The drill Digimon's drill-like claws only made things worse. Impmon could hear the yelps from the bear Digimon as the drill claws poked him mercilessly. He came out of his battle stance, relaxing while disbelief filled him. The whole scene was amazing... amazingly stupid and impossible. This should not be happening. The Digimon should have been killing each other.

"Am I missing something here?" Terriermon asked, apparently out of his laughing fit.

"If you are, then I am too," Impmon replied.

"Come on," Lopmon said, making her way to the duo. "They're probably harmless, with the way they're acting. Maybe we can ask them whether they have seen Renamon and Monodramon."

"You sure? They didn't seem so harmless just now," Terriermon said.

Guilmon sniffed the air. "They don't smell dangerous."

"Great! We're going to rely on smells to determine how dangerous they are. That's probably the smartest thing I have ever heard," Terriermon huffed, turning to him. "Impmon, back me up on this."

Impmon raised an eyebrow. "I think you're losing your edge if you need me to back you up."

Terriermon's jaw dropped, leaving him speechless as he tried to find a way to say something that didn't prove that he was losing his edge.

He came up with nothing.

"Pi, pi, pi," MarineAngemon said, floating toward the duo who were still in their struggles to put out the fire and avoid drill claws respectively.

"Well, that's a decision made," Impmon said before making his way to the bear and the mole.

The others followed silently, caution filling the atmosphere. MarineAngemon sent out one of his hearts, which popped and the fire went away. The two Digimon sighed, before suddenly noticing that the group that they had been attacking had surrounded them.

The drill Digimon turned to the bear and glared at the latter. "See! I told you we shouldn't have!"

The bear responded instantly, as though the group wasn't there. "What?! I didn't start it! Don't go pushing everything to me, Drimogemon! You should have been smart enough to hold them off!"

The drill Digimon known as Drimogemon looked startled. "How did you expect me to take on so many?!"

"They're all just small little guys. Don't tell me you can't take them!"

Impmon and the other 'small guys' protested, but the duo were oblivious to the protests.

"Well, you weren't doing so well yourself!"

"Fellow mon," Terriermon began with false courtesy. "Please refrain from arguing or we will be forced to delete you."

The two Digimon immediately paled. The next thing Impmon knew, they were down as low as they could go, begging Terriermon to spare them. The bunny covered his mouth with his ear in an attempt to suppress the laughter, though he was shaking with it.

Impmon still did not believe his eyes.

"Please! We're harmless! We're just messengers! Please don't do anything to us!!" The two said together.

"Messengers?" Lopmon asked. "Of Zhuqiaomon?"

They glanced at her, then all around them, realising that everyone was purple with trying to stop laughing. MarineAngemon was overhead, chuckling softly already. With this realisation came the realisation that deletion was far from any of their minds. The two glanced back at each other, clearly as dumbfounded by the development that Impmon and the others were not data-thirsty.

"Hey!" Impmon growled at them, mentally musing the irony that he, a Rookie, was ordering two Digimon that looked no less than Champions around. "The lady asked you a question!"

They paled again. Impmon knew that they were mentally taking notes never to anger him for the threat in his voice was very convincing. "N-no," the bear stammered.

"I-It was the Saviour..."

"The who?" Guardromon asked. "I don't think I've heard of him before."

The two looked at each other again, before grinning. Impmon didn't like those grins one bit. They were not evil grins... not exactly. It was the kind of grin that Terriermon had when he was about to pull a rather horrible prank.

**

* * *

Oh, making Strikedramon's morals so messed up is a fun thing to do. **


	6. Strikedramon's Wrath

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Mystery of Cyberdramon_  
**

Chapter 6

_Strikedramon's Wrath  
_

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Sovereign Plane  
Outside the Crystal Palace/CITY  
**

**09:16 PM JST  
**

The Saviour walked around the 'city', mildly surprised that his suggestion for the rest had worked wonders. All the Digimon had complied, be it due to the fading fear of the True Enemy, otherwise simply known as the Chaos, or the rising fear for his power, he did not know. However, during that time, the Digimon had regained their presence of mind. They finally snapped out of the feral 'survival of the fittest' mindset that had been in place for longer than he bothered to guess.

Now, most of the Digimon had returned to the state of mind that they had before any of the chaotic fighting had ever occurred. Along with that, they had regained their individuality that marked them. The Digital Plane was a world again, a world of civilisation and peace (however temporary). He was glad for it.

As a result, unfortunately, the Digimon had also regained their initial dislike for each other, like how some Vaccines resented being in the presence of a Virus, and some Virus Busters were jumping to attack some Rookie Nightmare Solders. The Saviour thought he could now see why Zhuqiaomon, resident Sovereign of this world, had decided to let things be rather than resurrect them to civilisation once again. Even though there were problems to the way the Digimon went on with their lives, they were much easier to solve than things like the disputes between groups. Solutions that simply involved a show of force or at times using violence, something that the phoenix much preferred. Politics were simply not his thing. Azulongmon, on the other hand, was different. Not for the first time, he wished that Azulongmon were the one in charge of this world instead.

Of course, if that were the case, none of this would have occurred in the first place. Shaking his head, the Saviour shook himself out of those thoughts and proceeded to observe the average Digimon's everyday life. Much to his surprise, most of the Digimon were content to coexist with each other, regardless of level and the grudges they bore in the past. He supposed that being on the verge of deletion and living in the fear that the Chaos would discover them would do that. Even now, there was tension in the air as it had been barely a day since the defeat of the True Enemy.

He walked past as he watched a Garurumon ferrying a bunch of enthusiastic In-Training Digimon, consisting of all attributes, on his back toward a destination that only the fox Champion knew. He stopped to let the Garurumon pass, with the Garurumon thanking him with an inclination of his head, though there was no mistaking the slight doubt in his eyes. There was no other indication that he had suspected anything else though, moving on and perhaps thinking that everyone took time before they could trust others.

Right now, the Saviour concealed his form with a cloak, giving him anonymity. Thus, none recognised him and he was able to stroll through the makeshift 'streets' without much fuss. This would not work in a week or two, at best a month, as by then everyone would know everyone else seeing how small this 'city' was. It could be considered more of a village, but not exactly either of the two. Digimon were scattered everywhere, doing who knew what. They were mainly helping the injured, with a few higher levelled ones directing Digimon to certain places. It was considerably organised, something that was unexpected as the Saviour had only given his announcement half a day ago.

In his announcement, he had asked for them to corporate with him to try and rebuild a city out of the ruins of the eternal fighting and the True Enemy. None had laughed at his goal. He once again asked himself whether it was the power he wielded, or was it truly the hope that he had given them when he had defeated the True Enemy. He had hoped it was the latter. So, he requested them to help each other as well, giving a speech that he would never have thought would come from his mouth. But they had all taken it seriously, and other than a few strays, the progress to build a place, a city for Digimon in the Digital Plane began.

Also, he had asked for the help of several volunteers to scout out the rest of the Planes in search of Digimon and bring them here. A city, after all, was nothing but digital rock and dust if there was no one living in it. Of course, they were report to him and the other two Megas that he had come to know as Darkdramon and TigerVespamon on what to do specifically. Only a reluctant few stepped out hours after his announcement, though it was a number the Saviour planned to increase. He gave specific orders for the Digimon to do what they can to convince the Digimon they met, and if all else failed, try and get away without getting deleted or deleting the other party.

To his own knowledge, the chances of the 'mascots' meeting a Digimon who would lend a ear was slim to none. Still, he had to try... until he came up with another way.

Finishing his rounds, he nodded to himself in satisfaction, before making his way once again back into the palace. The Saviour allowed a rare smile, though it was not visible by any due to him wearing his cowl and the fact that he didn't really have a mouth to do so. _Things are going well..._ He thought._ ...But I wonder why a Centarumon asked to see me... hmm..._

_But right now, I just hope that none of the scouting groups encounter anything to prove the Chaos still exists..._

The Saviour sighed. If they did find something to indicate that the Chaos existed, he could not implement the next step of his plan. The plan that would return all of them to their home: The Digital World.

_

* * *

_

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**09:21 PM JST**

"You must be really out of date," Drimogemon said, still grinning.

"Yeah," the bear continued. "You must live in a cave or something."

Drimogemon turned to his companion, flaring up. "Hey! I live in a cave!"

The bear paled. "N-No offence..."

By now, Impmon was _very_ impatient, but the green dog-bunny expressed it for him. "Alright! So we live in a cave or something! What's this 'Saviour' talk about anyhow?!" Terriermon asked, putting on his best mock glare, but it only made him look more hilarious. Impmon shook his head and turned a _real _glare on the two.

If the two were hiding a secret, they were not doing very good at concealing it.

"So? Talk!"

"Um... he's just... uh..." the bear began.

"The greatest Mega of all!" Drimogemon said, throwing a paw into the air.

"Yeah!" His friend agreed.

Impmon rolled his eyes, glancing at Lopmon, who shook her head in answer to his silent question. _These guys are definitely not talking about Zhuqiaomon, that's for sure. _"Yeah, yeah," Impmon said in response. "I'm sure he's the greatest Mega of all... until I kick his can."

Their response to his statement was irritating beyond measure. Even more so than Guilmon's obsession with bread and Terriermon's obsession with making jokes combined. They simply stared at him up and down.

"You're just a Rookie."

"You're too small."

...

Utter silence followed the duo's statements as suddenly everyone turned to him to see his reaction. Impmon narrowed his eyes. "You sure you want a fireball headed your way before you shut up?" He asked hotly. But what they said was true... to a certain extent. He right now couldn't Digivolve into his Mega form Beelzemon, as he did not have the Sovereign's power boost anymore or his Tamers around.

"Uh... sorry?" The duo said in small voices.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He said, trying to make it as though he didn't care. But he knew that his friends could see through it, though he was pretty sure that the two newcomers could not tell the difference. He was seriously aching to give these guys a lesson they wouldn't forget, but he still had to learn what they were talking about. "So, you still haven't answered my question. I asked_ who_ was he? Not what you think of him."

The two looked at each other, before they grinned, past fear forgotten already. "Well, we'll show you," Drimogemon said. The bear nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there!" Terriermon said as the two began to turn, expecting them to follow suit. "We're not just going to follow you just like that! What if it's a trap?!"

Impmon nodded, agreeing with Terriermon's words while slightly surprised that his question was actually rather logical and _not _sarcastic... at least, not that Impmon could detect. _Maybe Henry's finally rubbing off him... _Impmon thought with a hidden smirk. _...And maybe Henry's going to be rubbing off _him_. _Mentally shuttering at the prospect of Henry being as sarcastic as Terriermon, Impmon pushed that thought away and focused on the issue at hand.

Guilmon tilted his head to the side. "Huh? They can't be leading us to a trap. I would smell it."

Terriermon could have rolled his eyes, but Impmon couldn't tell, as the dog bunny doing so would be something quite impossible. "Guilmon, not everything can be smelled out! I bet you can't smell out who this Saviour guy is!"

"Why would I want to do that? And besides, I don't know how he smells."

Terriermon shook his head in a knowing way. "And how do you know what a _trap_ smells like?"

Guilmon tilted his head the other way. "I just know. It's kinda like knowing how to eat bread. I just know."

Terriermon did a face plant. "You're hopeless..."

"Agreed, Pineapple Head _is_ hopeless sometimes," Impmon commented in amusement, though he had to agree with Terriermon about his doubts of trusting the two. However, there was still the _fact_ that when Guilmon trusted someone, that someone usually turned out to be a good guy. _I myself am one good example._ Impmon mused. Even though at that time he was considered a rather rouge Digimon that one should beware of, Guilmon readily trusted him and even gave him some of his bread. _Though I don't really consider myself one of the good guys..._ Impmon thought darkly. _Seeing how I killed Leomon..._

"I think we should follow them, at least for a while," Lopmon said. "After all, we are technically lost and this Saviour can probably help us in finding Renamon and Monodramon."

"Pipi!!" MarineAngemon said enthusiastically, though Impmon was unsure whether he was agreeing with Lopmon or was jubilant that they were on their way to find the two missing mon of their team again. He wished Kenta were here so that he could be sure.

"Yeah! Let's go! Then we can meet more friends and play!" Calumon replied with equal enthusiasm.

"I don't see any problem with this plan," Guardromon said, voicing his own opinion for what seemed like the first time ever.

Impmon grimaced. He and Terriermon were outnumbered four to two... and that was considering that Guilmon was neutral. _What the heck! This isn't a democracy! I can do whatever I want!_ However, what he wanted to do was simply to find Renamon and put her back in charge. Responsibility was _not_ his thing. Blowing stuff up? Easy. Kicking and bashing stuff? No problem. Lead a couple of Digimon comprising of three Rookies, one Champion, one In-Training and one Mega? He'd much rather choke on his own spit.

Still, he knew what he had to do. "Alright then, we'll follow them," Impmon sighed in resignation. A chorus of cheers sprung up from Guilmon and Calumon, which somehow lifted Impmon's spirits a little. The prospect of having to take charge of his friends was daunting, but with Guilmon and Calumon around... it was almost worth it. Emphasis on _almost_.

Terriermon looked like someone had clubbed him on the head. "Not you too! Why must everyone turn against me?!" He pouted. Nonetheless, Terriermon soon agreed with the group's decision, making it unanimous.

"Then let's go!" Guilmon bounded forward, following their new 'friends' to wherever they were leading them.

However, Impmon once again called a halt. "Before we go anywhere, you forgot to introduce yourselves."

"Uh oh," the bear responded, looking to his friend, who shrugged more or less. "Right then, I'm Grizzlymon, and my friend is Drimogemon."

Impmon nodded, before introducing himself. "I'm Impmon, the white one there is Calumon, the red dino is Guilmon, the brown bunny is Lopmon, the white and green bunny-"

"I'm a dog-bunny!" Terriermon protested. "Emphasis on _dog_!"

"-bunny who complains a lot is Terriermon," Impmon continued smoothly, enjoying Terriermon's resulting expression. "The big rusty tank is Guardromon, and the little floating angel is MarineAngemon," He finished.

Guardromon waved and MarineAngemon let out a chorus of "Pipi".

"Uh... who's who again?" Drimogemon asked, scratching his head with a drill-like claw. "And I have never even heard of some of you." Impmon knew why Drimogemon never heard of Guilmon before... and maybe even Calumon. Takato, after all, created Guilmon while Calumon was in fact the host of the Shining Digivolution.

Grizzlymon shook his head. "That one is Impmon," he said, pointing to the said Digimon. "That one over there is Guilmon, the cyborg is Guardromon, and... uh..." Grizzlymon paused, looking between the two bunnies and the two white Digimon. "Okay, I'm lost."

Impmon rolled his eyes. "I just hope you don't get us lost too. You are supposed to be our guides," He muttered.

"Don't worry! My internal compass is always at a hundred percent!" Drimogemon said confidently.

Guilmon cocked his head to the side. "What is a compass, Impmon?"

Impmon shook his head in resignation. "I'll explain later, Pineapple Head."

"Okay, Impmon."

"So? What are we waiting for? The sky to drop?" Terriermon inquired.

"Right," Drimogemon said. "Then this way." With that, Drimogemon burrowed into the ground. Sand slid into the hole he made, causing Impmon to doubt whether it would be wise to follow the drill Digimon that way. Grizzlymon, however, held no qualms about doing so and promptly jumped in, albeit being a little bit of a squeeze. The others looked to him, asking him the silent question. _Sometimes... this leader job can be _slightly_ unnerving..._

Impmon forced his face to remain expressionless, and simply waited. Soon enough, Drimogemon popped his head back up. "So? Are you coming?"

"That way?" Terriermon asked sarcastically. "Surely you must be joking! There is no way I am going to voluntarily jump into sand!"

"Don't worry," Drimogemon assured. "It is solid ground under the sand, otherwise I wouldn't be able to drill underground anyway."

"Are you sure?" Impmon asked cautiously.

"Two hundred percent," Drimogemon said with a grin before popping his head back into the hole, which allowed sand to once again flow in.

Impmon let out a sigh, and like the leader he was, he took initiative and jumped inside. The others soon followed, though Guardromon needed Drimogemon to make him a larger opening to fit. Guilmon helped in that task as well.

With that, they made their way underground, headed to a destination unknown.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**09:51 PM JST**

The globe high above provided the only illumination as Renamon and Strikedramon kept pace, with the former finally able to keep up by ignoring the cramps that threatened to grip her digital muscles. They had been walking for more than half an hour, and yet there was still no sign of the others. The pain had faded to a endurable level, allowing Renamon to once again regain her agility and speed, however stiff she was. She did not allow herself to rest, not even a small break, mainly because she wanted to look stronger than she was. Renamon never exactly needed to do so, but it was a habit that was hard to shake. However, in the presence of Strikedramon, she doubled her efforts.

She did not know why, but she felt foreignness to the dragon... making her instinctively put on her guard around him. It was likely due to the way he was, distant and rarely liking to talk, whichever form he was currently in. Monodramon was a slight exception, but the latter still preferred playing to talking most of the time. It might also be the threats that he had made prior to starting this journey with her. It still made her uncomfortable to recall the seriousness of his words.

_But I have to make peace with him soon. _Renamon reminded herself. She gathered herself, and tried to make her tone as light as possible. "So..." She said casually. "What kind of a person is Ryo anyway?"

She asked that question mainly to try and initiate conversation, but Renamon was admittedly curious to know more about the Legendary Tamer and his mysterious Digimon now that she had seen... another side to one of them. Who knew? Maybe she would learn another side about Ryo Akiyama that would make him seem more than he already was... be it good or bad.

Strikedramon turned to glance at her, but turned back to the front without saying anything. Renamon waited, knowing that patience was the key to unlocking Strikedramon's mouth... and perhaps his liquid nitrogen heart as well, assuming he had one.

Finally, he replied, "Shouldn't you be searching for your dear friends? Why are you wasting time in idle chatter? Aren't you worried that they are going to be deleted?"

She allowed herself a smile, one that Strikedramon didn't detect. "Well, we technically _are_ searching for them, and thus I am not really wasting time at all except to fill the silence with... something," Renamon replied. However, the part about the others getting deleted got to her. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She had to trust in their ability... she just _had_ to.

"Then perhaps we should speed up the pace a little, no?" Strikedramon asked, before dashing forward. Renamon jumped back in surprise, but soon, she was running along beside him, sand flying into the air in their wake.

"You haven't answered my question, Strikedramon," the vixen said calmly, as though the interruption hadn't occurred.

Strikedramon kept silent, only focusing on his running and keeping an eye out for anything that could be the others. He sighed a while later, feeling the intensity of her gaze on him, glancing at her with a mixture of disgust and... relief? Renamon shook her head, but when she looked again, it was gone. "Ryo's a good person..." She wanted to roll her eyes, but doing so in the dark night while running at top speed would be the height of folly. "...But he can be harsh at times... most of the time..."

Suddenly, Renamon realised that the simply question was giving her answers that she did not expect. She had unconsciously expected something simple, like what Guilmon would say about Takato simply being his Tamer and the best friend he ever had. Or maybe something like her own story, how she simply treated Rika as a way to gain power, before realising they had created a bond that transcended simply being just associates. And right then, Strikedramon was showing more emotion that he had ever since he had Digivolved. His expression and tone did not reveal any, but his words did.

"...But what he does to us is necessary, after all, as Cyberdramon, we are often consumed by the lust of battle and go out of control, forgetting we have to listen to Ryo." Renamon noted his use of 'we' and recalled Ryo using his light whip on Cyberdramon the first time they encountered him. It must hurt... a lot. "He will scold and reprimand us when we do, and as a last resort use his whip. To a certain extent, we develop a resistance to it, but it still manages to keep us in check. He treats us awfully bad... sometimes we get the urge to delete _him_."

Renamon managed to stiffen a gasp, but the shock ate at her insides. All of Strikedramon's forms may differ greatly from one another; Monodramon being the most playful, only bested by Guilmon and Calumon; Strikedramon being the most arrogant and emotionless Digimon for a Champion she had ever met; and Cyberdramon being the most battle eager. However, she had never seen or heard of a Digimon that wanted to delete their own Tamer. Impmon was the closest that had come to that, but even though his Tamers were rather rough with him, he still held some affection for them.

"However, when he thinks that we're asleep, he changes completely, just... talking to us." Renamon blinked when Strikedramon paused, trying to digest this new information about Ryo. "He apologises to us, talks about times when he thinks he's going too far, and then apologises again. After that, he talks about the past, about times that we had spent fighting Digimon and things that we did together... But the problem is, I don't remember those times that he talks about."

Renamon could hear the frown in Strikedramon's words. She waited for more, and when none came, she was about to express her opinion when Strikedramon came to an abrupt halt. Renamon managed to sidestep to one side before she collided with him, and found him with one knee on the sand, inspecting the ground.

"A battle had been fought here... very recently."

She blinked, astounded at the way he shifted gears so quickly from reminiscing the past to 'detective' mode in an instant. It was definitely disturbing, but Renamon pushed that thought aside and processed what Strikedramon had said, putting two and two together. "That must mean that the others must have past through here and..." She said, barely managing to keep the excitement from her voice, before she stopped. The others must have fought a battle here as well. Which meant there was a possibility that any number of them may have been deleted here. Renamon felt the enthusiasm that had overwhelmed her become replaced by dread.

"And they fought a battle... one that could have taken their lives," Strikedramon finished rather bluntly. Renamon glared at him, but she felt herself tremble at the prospect. Quickly, she pulled herself back together.

"No. I wouldn't believe it. They would be all right. I have faith in their abilities."

Strikedramon snorted. "Really? A Champion, four Rookies and an In-Training and a Mega who can't fight to save their lives and likely more of a liability." Renamon felt an invisible hand squeeze her heart, and knew what Strikedramon said to be too true. Even though MarineAngemon was a Mega, his speciality was more to healing and not battle. Calumon couldn't fight at all. Impmon could not Digivolve to his Mega form Beelzemon without the aid of his Tamers. The situation was dire indeed.

"But-"

"No buts," Strikedramon cut her short. "You know it, I know it, there is no point to continue in this search anymore. Clearly they are gone, absorbed in some anonymous Digimon that we will never find. After all, I cannot detect any data floating around in this area." Renamon felt pure fury consume her. She struggled to contain it. The only outward sign that she was feeling such rage was the narrowing of her eyes and the clutching of her paws.

"You cannot simply jump into that conclusion, Strikedramon," Renamon said, holding on to every last strand of patience and calm she had left. And truth to be told, she did not have much. "There is no evidence to support that they were deleted here. They could very well have walked off."

"There is none to support they had simply walked off either."

The vixen unclenched her fists and clutched them again, taking deep breaths to try and calm the raging inferno within her. "Just come out with it, Strikedramon. Just say it," She spat. "You are doing this, saying this, so that you wouldn't have to search for them and waste _your_ precious time, aren't you?"

"That is exactly right," Strikedramon replied, his voice as emotionless and calm as ever, which only made her even angrier. Renamon completely forgot about the fact that only moments before, she was running side by side with him and learning things about him and his Tamer that she never knew. "But you already know this." He tilted his head to one side in an arrogant way. "Don't you?"

She took another breath, but narrowed her eyes further. Now that Strikedramon admitted it... she felt conflicted. She was eager to give him a lesson. Renamon might have the power to defeat Champions with ease, but she had to consider the fact that he was a more capable Champion than the bioemergences she usually fought. And she could not forget she was still weak and recovering. An all-out brawl right now would certainly result in her loss. However, she also didn't want to separate with him. He was like a link to her past. Something to prove that everything she had experienced with Rika was not something she had made up, though she doubted that the latter was possible. She did not want to return to her previous life of 'fight or die'. She had tasted something more. And Renamon was not eager to part with it, not while there was still hope. Strikedramon was completely oblivious to that. He reminded her more than anything about herself before she formed the bond with Rika, cold and calculating.

If he was trying to tick her off, he was truly the best person for the job. But she was not going to lose her cool yet... not by a long shot.

"I do..." She admitted. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. And I don't. I also refuse to believe that the others have been deleted here. I will find them, Strikedramon. I swear that I will."

"Good. Then you wouldn't be needing me any-"

"Oh no," Renamon flared. "You are not going anywhere. You are going to help me find them."

"We have already found them," Strikedramon said in a bored tone, sweeping his arm in an arc over the area to indicate it to his companion. "So my task here is complete. I have no more obligation to continue helping you."

"No, you know as well as I do that they are not gone." There was a hint of doubt in her tone, but that could not be helped. "_We_ will find them."

"Unfortunately, you have no power over me," Strikedramon replied.

"I don't, but _Ryo_ does."

Now the ball was in her court. She was in control of the conversation now. Strikedramon was the one narrowing his eyes this time. "You are _not_ Ryo. You don't know what he wants or doesn't want in this situation. How do _you_ know whether he would be on my side or yours? He might be thinking the same thing about the situation being hopeless and that there is no use to continue searching."

This was where her next card came into play. "But _you_ don't either," She countered. "From what you told me, I think that your Tamer is as much a mystery to you as he is to me. I think that even though you are his partner, you don't know _anything _about Ryo Akiyama. You don't even know what he is talking about half the time." Abruptly, Renamon felt her fur stand on end as the air around them seemed to have chilled alarmingly. Regret stung her insides that she did what she did, but her anger pushed that emotion aside. He deserved to listen to this straight in his smug face. She stayed her ground, returning the glare he gave her.

"_What. Did. You. Say?_" Strikedramon stated with a dangerous calm. He was trembling slightly, but his gaze was firm. His slitted eyes glared at her from under his helmet, seeming to glow blue.

"I said that you don't know Ryo as well as you think you do," Renamon said, ignoring the signs that Strikedramon was emitting in her anger. "I am saying that I think even _I _know Ryo better than you do. And I know one thing for sure... Ryo would _never_ abandon the other Digimon. He would _never_ abandon anyone..." Renamon continued, but her next thought tumbled out of her mouth before she could process it. "Though I wish that fate had been kind enough to give him a partner other than-" She managed to stop herself before she said anything more, but the damage had already been done.

"Other than _what_? Other than _me_? I suppose you think that _you_ would have made a better partner for Ryo, don't you?" Strikedramon was royally pissed. While she might have enjoyed making any other Digimon lose control, Strikedramon was not any other Digimon. He was her friend. And even though she was angry enough to deny it now, she knew it... deep down inside.

She snorted. "Maybe."

What happened next occurred so fast, she barely had time to react. Strikedramon's claws lashed out, racking fur from her as she spun to one side. Before she could recover, he had already sprung.

"STRIKE FANG!!!"

* * *

**Okay... another cliffhanger!**

**Now talk about excellent timing. If just Impmon's group left a little later or Renamon reached there a little earlier... **

**Well, anyway, I would like to thank Matt Lans for reviewing. You don't know how much I value your reviews, mate... okay, maybe you do, but it still deserves a mention. Also, thanks to Crazyeight, who helped me prevent this chapter's title from becoming _Renamon's Wrath_ instead, which would _not_ be right.**

**Nonetheless, review!!  
**


	7. All Goes To Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Mystery of Cyberdramon**_

Chapter 7

_All Goes to Chaos_

_**

* * *

**_

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Unknown Plane**

**Underground**

**10:16 PM JST**

"How long are we going to be following this trail to nowhere for anyway? My feet are hurting!" Terriermon groaned.

"I wonder how that can be…" Impmon muttered, putting one foot in front of the other. "When you are riding on Pineapple Head…"

"Really! They are!" Terriermon said, trying unsuccessfully to convince his fellow Digimon. Impmon had decided to walk himself and only allow the two bunnies and Calumon to ride Guilmon. The white In-Training was, of course, sound asleep. The events of the entire day alone could do that to one. Impmon did not ride Guilmon as he did not want to tire the saurian out too much, even if he had an infinite amount of stamina that must have somehow came from all the bread he ate. Guardromon was behind them, his metal feet clanging against the hard ground of Drimogemon's tunnel. In his arms nestled MarineAngemon, peaceful and seemingly unaffected by the rhythmic clanging that was causing small earthquakes with each step.

Impmon rolled his eyes and simply continued. "Not to mention that you are _sitting_ on poor guy…"

Terriermon merely crossed his little arms and pouted. "I never knew that Guilmon was poor! He could eat all the bread he ever wanted! I get only the leftovers! And with Henry, those leftovers aren't a lot!" Guilmon, the ever-willing Mon-Taxi, was oblivious to the conversation and sniffing the walls of the tunnel. Drimogemon and Grizzlymon were ahead, leading the entire group into the maze of tunnels while casting cautious glances back at Impmon... or maybe it was at Guardromon, afraid that his steps were about to cause a cave-in anytime. Of course, Impmon preferred the former possibility.

Admittedly, Impmon liked being feared. _Ah… if only I was my Mega form…_He thought with a smirk. That'll really give them a reason to be afraid. It was an instinct, something that he enjoyed… though not much so after Leomon's death. He now just did it for fun, only poking a bit here and there and never going for a full-out stab.

They had been underground and following Drimogemon for what seemed like days. They had encountered so many forks that Impmon had lost count and it was impossible to keep up with the directions. Impmon wondered how Drimogemon found his way around the labyrinth. And he also wondered if this trail truly lead to the one that could help them find Renamon. Or would it lead them to an enemy that couldn't wait to take their heads off?

Impmon kept on wondering. The silence of the tunnels made everything seem so big and made him feel small and uncomfortable. Wondering about things was something that was unavoidable with nothing to do and nothing to listen to but Terriermon moaning and groaning.

"Impmon… I'm hungry," Guilmon abruptly announced.

And now that included Guilmon too…

It must have been Terriermon's talk of food… or bread in particular. Impmon mentally swore he was going to join any scheme that either Rika or Renamon conjured to give that bunny some payback…

Because now Impmon had to answer to Guilmon's hunger pangs yet again.

"Guilmon, how many times must I tell you?" Impmon repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "We'll-"

"Get there when we get there," Terriermon finished. "Yeah, I know. I've heard it so many times I lost count."

"See?"

"But I'm still hungry, Impmon…" Guilmon continued to groan. "And I can't smell anything but sand and dirt…" Impmon rolled his eyes yet again.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed from the front. "Sand and dirt are the only things that are worth smelling, you hear me," Drimogemon said, offended, though his question was more of a statement than question. "They are what saved me from losing my data to a bunch of data suckers!!"

"Don't blame him," Lopmon counselled from the top of Guilmon. "Everyone has their preferences."

"Pipupupi!" MarineAngemon said.

"Yeah!" Guardromon echoed. It seemed he finally found someone other than Kazu to mimic… though it was highly likely that Guardromon didn't know a word of what MarineAngemon said either. Only Kenta knew that.

And now, thinking of Kazu and Kenta lead Impmon to think of his Tamers as Drimogemon muttered some reply. _How are they dealing with it? Are they all right? Is Mom comforting them? Are they in bed yet? Or are they still thinking of me? I wish I were there._

With reluctance and difficulty, Impmon pushed the thought of his Tamers away. It was no use dwelling on them at this point in time. It would only drive him crazy to keep up with all the 'What ifs'. And he had enough on his hands already.

Impmon returned his attention to the conversation again…

To find them all looking positively perked up and stunned.

"What's up?" He inquired. "I'm pretty certain that I'm about to get blinded by all your beaming."

Impmon's jaw dropped as turned to what they were all staring at. They had finally reached the end of the underground tunnel. Beyond the entrance of Drimogemon's tunnel stood a castle that refracted light like a diamond, taking Impmon's breath away. Drimogemon and Grizzlymon grinned at his reaction.

"Welcome…" Grizzlymon said dramatically. "…To the our new home!"

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**10:19 PM JST**

"STRIKE FANG!!"

Renamon's insides were still paralysed with shock at what Strikedramon had just done… and at what _she_ had just done. However, years of battle-honed instincts reacted, continuing the spin that she had used to dodge Strikedramon's first attack to dodge this one.

She managed to do so, but barely. Strikedramon's feet skidded on the sand as he about-faced, one of his claws digging into the ground to balance himself. His eyes narrowed, pure anger radiating from them. He showed his sharp teeth in a growl. "I _dare_ you to say that again."

Renamon's own anger flared. However, she was still numb from how this could have happened. She could not think. Even though her anger urged her to do so, she could not retort. The yellow vixen shook, trying to comprehend what she had, on impulse that was uncharacteristic of her, just did. Although she had been trying to convince Strikedramon to continue to help her to follow the clue that would lead them to the others, her untimely insults had lead to the one thing that she least wanted: A battle.

She recalled the last battle, where Strikedramon had easily swept the floor with her. But now, she was at a slight disadvantage, as her injuries from the previous battle still have not recovered. Her chances of being able to fight a proper battle with him and win were slim to none.

_Who cares?!_ Her anger shouted. _I'll still give him a beating anyway! He's the most idiotic Digimon I have ever met!_

The part of her that did not want to fight Strikedramon quickly argued. _No! This is my fault! I shouldn't fight him! It will only make things worse!_

_Big deal! Like they aren't already bad enough._ Her angered side retorted.

_No! Furthermore, if I fight him, I will get deleted! I must listen to reason!_

_You threw reason out the window when you chose to insult him! _Her anger continued to taunt. _And now you blabber on like a fool. You should have thought of this _before_ you chose to insult him!_

Guilt hit her like a Locomon. _It's my fault…_ She thought. She shut her eyes tight. _What am I going to do?!!_

The sound of the spray of sand alerted her that Strikedramon had launched another attack without waiting for the reply to his taunt. "Strike Claw!!"

Renamon's eyes snapped open as she leapt into the air to avoid his attack. Determination surged through her digital veins as the answer to her question came to her. Quickly, she flipped over Strikedramon and landed behind him, sliding her arms under his to restrain him and interlocked her fingers behind his head, hoping to be able to hold him.

"Strikedramon! Stop! Regain control of yourself!!" She said in hopes that he would come to his senses. Of course, it was of no use.

"I _am_ in control," Strikedramon snarled. He used his heel to hit one of her feet, causing her to lose balance. Strikedramon then proceeded to use leverage and toss her over his shoulder. While the sand under her softened the impact with the ground, she had no chance to retaliate even if she wanted to as Strikedramon drew his arm back. "Strike Claw!!"

The flaming claw impaled where her head had been as she rolled aside. However, before she could get out of range, Strikedramon took hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. His other set of claws ignited and he once again attacked. "Strike Claw!!"

Renamon grind her teeth as she kicked his legs from under him before the attack even came close. Rolling to her feet a safe distance away, Renamon took a battle stance, ready to counter his attacks in an instant's notice while she tried to find a way to hold him down long enough for him to calm down.

Strikedramon also got to his feet, his eyes still radiating anger at her insult. She took advantage of this lull in the battle. "Strikedramon! Please… I'm sorry!" She apologised. "I didn't mean what I said!"

"I know what you meant!" Strikedramon snapped. "You were trying to somehow make use of Ryo to convince me to follow you." His red hair seemed to burn with its own fire and flared as he snorted. "I already told you I didn't like your manipulation. You have crossed the line yourself."

Even though he did not directly state it, Renamon knew that he was still stinging from her insult about wishing that Ryo had a different partner. "Please," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. Can't we-"

"No!" Strikedramon interrupted. "I have had enough with you and your mind games! I have my own mission. And now it is time to do what I should have done instead of letting you use me. DIE!!" At that, he lurched forward at her. The anger that he had clearly been holding back had built up and was exploding out in one burst. "Strike Fang!!"

Renamon tried to dodge him by jumping, but Strikedramon caught her foot halfway up and pulled her down, a burning claw already flying toward her. She quickly parried by swatting the claw aside.

With a howl, Strikedramon used the full extent of his speed to hail punches and kicks at her. "STRIKE BARRAGE!!" His limps were a blur as Renamon tried in vain to dodge or block as much of the strikes as she could. She saw a fist fly toward her head and raised her arms, but Strikedramon used his other fist to hit her stomach, causing her to double over. The first fist flew over the place where her head had been and Strikedramon used that momentum to spin, bringing his tail into play like he did the last time. The metal tip of the tail once again racked across her face.

Stars exploded in her vision as Renamon tried to rise. Her anger flared up again, wanting to make Strikedramon pay. However, Renamon clamped down on her anger. It had gotten her into this situation in the first place. She was not about to make the mistake of letting her anger cloud her actions again. The vixen shook her head slightly to try and clear her eyesight, but that only resulted in a worse headache. Still, she could see enough to know that Strikedramon was approaching her. Instinct took over as she swept her feet in an arc, hoping to trip him.

Unfortunately, Strikedramon was not consumed by his rage enough to not learn his lesson. He pulled his knees to his chest and her legs swept empty sand as he jumped towards her. His claws ignited once again with fire as cold as his heart. Despite her headache, Renamon flipped herself to her feet and caught his wrist with both of her paws just before the claws reached her. Strikedramon then kicked out his legs, hitting her full in the stomach once again. She lost his grip on him and skidded across the sand.

Her once dry and golden fur was now dirty and full of sand. Both their heavy panting filled the air. Renamon forced open her eyes once again to see Strikedramon towering over her. He gave her a sadistic grin when he realised that she was looking at him and used his knee and one hand to trap her arms. Renamon could not do anything but watch Strikedramon. She let her anger show in her eyes while she glared at him. She could see in his eyes that he was enjoying having power over her. Then, anger and hate filled his eyes and he lifted his arm to finish her off with a Strike Claw attack.

She closed her eyes to prevent her regret from showing. She had failed. It was her mistake to let herself to be controlled by her anger, against her better judgement.

_How could I have been so foolish? _

Now she would never be able to reunite everyone.

She would never be able to see Rika again.

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Sovereign Plane, Crystal Palace**

**Entrance to Underground Tunnels**

**10:25 PM JST**

"Someone pinch me…" Terriermon muttered. An instant later, he yelped. "OW! I didn't really mean it!!"

Guilmon tilted his head to the side. "But you said to pinch you…"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Terriermon exclaimed in reply.

Guilmon put a claw to his chin in thought, something that Impmon was certain that the red saurian picked up from Terriermon's partner. "Oh…" Then, his face lit up in a way that only Guilmon could. "I know! It must be one of the things that Takato says that he doesn't mean!"

"Took ya long enough, Pineapple Head," Impmon said with a slim smile.

Calumon looked from one mon to the next, before shaking his head. "I don't know what game you're playing but I want to play!!"

Before Impmon could reply, he noticed that Guilmon's bat-like ears drooped. His smile turned into a frown. Then, he realised why Guilmon was that way. _It must have been being reminded of Takato…_

"Cheer up, Guilmon," Lopmon said from the top of Guilmon's head, having apparently come to the same conclusion. "All will be well."

"Okay…" Guilmon replied uncertainly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Grizzlymon shouted to attract their attention. "Come on! Let's show you around."

"But we have to bring them to the big boss first," Drimogemon protested.

Impmon grimaced. After much debating, the two finally decided to bring them to see their superiors before leading them to a place for them to rest. _Good. _Impmon thought when they finally agreed on an action. _I want to see this Saviour and have him help me find Renamon so that I can finally take a break. _He glanced at his friends. _I don't want to be in charge any longer than I need to. After all, this is harder than it looks. _Then, he grinned. _I'd gladly admit that Fox Face can do this much better than I could._

With that thought, Impmon realised that he had changed… even if only a little. In the past, he would never admit anything that made him seem weaker than the others. His pride didn't allow him that. _But maybe I'm so tired and irritated now that I don't care much for pride for the moment. _Impmon mused.

No matter the case, the group continued to march towards the crystal palace that Grizzlymon said the Saviour resided in. They entered a small village full of Digimon left, right and centre. There were many that Impmon did not even know the names of. Guilmon and the newly awakened Calumon grinned like idiots at everyone and waved at them. Those who noticed waved or smiled back.

What Impmon was surprised by was that they were not trying to rip each other's guts out. The whole lot of them seemed to have found a kind of harmony. It was so _unnatural_… at least to Impmon. The Digital World to him had always been a place of violence and never-ending battles for power or survival. It was indefinitely strange to see all kinds of Digimon co-existing. It seemed more like the Human World than what he knew of the world. Now, reminded of the Human World, Impmon's thoughts drifted to his Tamers.

Ai… Mako… Don't worry. I'll come back soon.

The rest of the trip was completed in silence, as it seemed that even the loudmouthed Terriermon was, for once, tongue-tied. It was a lot like a refugee camp, full of Digimon in all kinds of conditions and moods. Impmon caught a glimpse of a group of several severely injured Digimon that were leaking data in countless places, while another Digimon gave out what was unmistakably data packets. In another part of the 'camp', Impmon saw a couple of grim Digimon standing around, not knowing what to do. He also saw a Digimon that was herding Baby and In-Training Digimon around, trying to keep them out of trouble.

Impmon blinked in surprise, not expecting that there were still Baby and In-Training Digimon around. He thought that they had ceased to exist here long ago, deleted and loaded by other Digimon already. He found the sides of his mouth tug up slightly as he noted their resemblance to Guilmon and Calumon in terms of enthusiasm.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the castle. It was a lot bigger than Impmon thought, with its height matching that of three MegaGalgomons standing on each other. The entrance itself was a medieval gate that had half of MegaGalgomon's height. Once they reached the entrance, Lopmon decided to comment.

"Strange," she said with a frown. "In all my days as a Deva, I don't recall anything resembling this castle anywhere…"

"Well," Terriermon said, seeming to having finally untied his tongue. "Maybe you don't get out enough… and you still don't," he said as an afterthought.

"Whoa… big shiny castle…" Calumon said in awe for the umpteenth time. Impmon rolled his eyes. Then, he added something new. "Hey, the big doors are opening."

True enough, the gigantic 'doors' began to swing open, revealing two Digimon radiating authority and power standing behind it, talking to each other and oblivious to the presence of the group. Each stood the height of Dukemon, with one slightly taller than the other.

Impmon's eyes widened at the sight of the two. Immediately, he knew that the taller one of the two, wielding a gigantic broadsword in his hand as though it was a toy, was the more powerful, more important one. Impmon didn't need either Drimogemon or Grizzlymon to know that the one with the broadsword was probably the Saviour that they had been talking about. The said duo, on seeing the two, did not hesitate to kneel before the two figures and bowing their heads as far as they would go.

However, the power that Impmon felt radiating from the Saviour was so much that it set practically all of his instincts on overload. It was so much. The power the Saviour was radiating felt even more than his Blast Mode or Dukemon's Crimson Mode ever having. All his instincts were screaming at him to do something. He was torn between wanting to run, wanting to fight, and wanting to stand there like a statue until the Saviour walked away. The others seemed to feel the same way he did.

Guilmon, on the other hand, began growling at the two. Grizzlymon and Drimogemon quickly cast furtive glances at Guilmon in hopes to silence him. Not only did Guilmon not stop, his growling increased in volume.

That also caused the Saviour and his companion to notice the group at last and halt in their conversation. The Saviour's eyes widened slightly in surprise while his companion glared at Guilmon.

"What is this?" The companion of the Saviour, clad in yellow striped purple armour, barked angrily.

Grizzlymon, attempting to clamp Guilmon's mouth while still bowing, quickly replied, "Sorry, lord. We're just…" He gave up bowing and simply pulled Guilmon's mouth to him and pressed it shut, "…passing by."

Startled by both Guilmon's growling and Grizzlymon's actions, Impmon snapped out of his indecisive trance. Information that had been suspended by the presence of the Saviour flowed into him faster than his brain could process. But one thought stood out above all the rest.

Pineapple Head's growling… Pineapple Head's growling… Guilmon's growling… The only problem was, Impmon didn't know whether it was simply the red saurian's way of reacting to the Saviour's aura of power or was it because he was detecting danger. If it was the former situation, Impmon had to help Grizzlymon keep Guilmon's growling to the minimum for fear of the Saviour taking offence. If it was the latter situation, he had to find a way to get out of here as soon as possible.

However, before he had time to make his decision, Impmon found the answer… or rather, Guilmon did.

And it was none of the above.

"Pyro Sphere!!"

* * *

_**:.**_** Digital Plane - Desert Plane**

**10:29 PM JST**

_Rika…_ The thought echoed throughout her mind. The very mention of her Tamer's name in her mind suddenly embedded her with an incredible urge to live.

_No! I cannot let this happen! I cannot give up like this! I still haven't seen Rika! And until then, I swear upon everything the exists that I will __**live**__!!_

With a new surge of strength that revitalised her, she extended her claws and buried them as deep as she could within the sand. Strikedramon's arm descended, but Renamon tilted her head to the side, leaving the flaming claws to impale into the sand instead of her. For some strange reason, everyone (including herself) loved to aim at the heads, thus giving the enemy an opportunity to simply turn the head to one side to avoid a deathblow. She grinned at his frustrated expression before flicking her wrist, resulting in sand flying into Strikedramon's eyes.

He howled in pain, releasing her and clawing at his eyes as though that way he could claw out all the sand she flicked into them. Screeches were emitted as the claws scratched against his metal helmet. With one hand free, she used it to retaliate. "Power Paw!!"

Strikedramon took the hit in his stomach and that sent the rest of him off her. She got to her feet and followed up with a kick. The purple dragon managed to hold his ground. With visible effort, he removed his claws from his eyes. At that moment, Renamon finally saw the effect her sand attack had on him. He had been forced to close his eyes, leaving him blind. But regardless, Renamon tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to the sides as he tried to struggle against her hold in vain.

Strange how our positions are now inverted.

"Strikedramon!" Renamon said his name again. "What must I do for you to stop and forgive me?!"

The Champion stopped struggling and turned blinded eyes to face in the general direction of her face. "You can die," he said with such scorn that she flinched. But the confidence underlying his tone caught her attention. It was the confidence that was born of inevitable victory. Too late, she realised her mistake as the metal plates of Strikedramon's body began to heat up. "Strike Fang!!"

As Strikedramon's body burst into flames, Renamon was already pushing herself away from him. She felt its heat attempt to catch fire on her fur, and knew that a fire on her fur would be the least of her worries if Strikedramon chose to push his attack to its full power. The kitsune allowed instinct to act for her, forming a thin wall of shards in front of her to at least hold the heat of the blue flames away… even only temporarily.

That proved to be another big mistake.

The flames, like she expected, flared out in all directions. The shield of shards, also like she expected, held the flames back… but only for an instant. The flames pushed against her for control of the shards that was the only thing that held the fires back. Renamon continued to fight against the explosive kinetic forces that came from the flames with nothing but will alone.

As it turned out, Renamon was never a match for the raw power of the explosive attack. The shards that protected her from the fires so well turned against her, powered by the very force that she had been trying to hold back with them. They gained a speed that was impossible when Renamon controlled them, propelled to the speed of bullets in a nanosecond. The hailstorm rained on Renamon and she felt as though she was being ripped apart in every area of her body all at once.

She released an involuntary cry of pain as her body hit the sand yet again. A groan came from her lips when the sand made contact with her new wounds, wounds made by her own attack. Renamon tried to push herself up, but her body did not comply. The temptation of unconsciousness pulled at her. The initial surge of strength was already fading, leaving her feeling as though she was just one big bruise.

Painfully, she cracked open her eyes. Her eyes found Strikedramon, who was on his feet, but he made no effort to approach her. He was still on fire, making him look almost god-like. He seemed distracted. His eyes, blinded by her sand attack, flickered within his eyelids. It was as though he had entered a trance, fighting off an opponent of his mind.

Renamon, seeing this, forced herself to ignore the pains that plagued her body and tried to get up again, only to fall back down. She grind her teeth in pain as sand slipped into her wounds yet again.

At the sound of her body hitting the ground, Strikedramon opened his eyes and glared at her again. His jaw was clamped so tight she thought that his teeth might be starting to sport cracks. His upper body was tilting forward, but it looked as though he was trying to hold back for some reason. Half of him looked like he wanted to step forward and put a hole in her. Another half looked as though he wanted to stay there until the sky dropped.

For the first time in her life, Renamon saw panic begin to seep into his eyes, though his hatred burned as bright as before, if not even more so. Renamon was beginning to wonder what was happening when Strikedramon let out a roar.

The roar chilled her to the bone, for it was the roar… of Cyberdramon.

Strikedramon's form began to enlarge, sprouting enormous muscles from his lean ones. His skin tone began to grow darker. Rag-like wings sprouted from his back. Renamon felt utter dread. Another howl ripped through the air, one of pain and loss.

The howl continued to stretch, growing louder. The pain and loss in the howl began turning into rage, while the howl itself became a roar of challenge that seemed to drag on and on. Renamon watched the spectacle, horrified.

Once the transformation was complete, Cyberdramon gazed at her from eyes hidden within his visor…

…And charged.

* * *

**To be honest, it was hard to decide which cliffhanger to put as the one for this chapter. Both are just so darn good…**

**Anyways, I have to thank Rubberman2025, nightdragon0 and Matt Lans for reviewing, as well as Crazyeight for Beta Reading this chapter. **

**Finally, all I have left to say is: Review!!**


	8. The Mark of Hazard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monodramon and all his forms, but I do own their personalities and this plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Mystery of Cyberdramon**_

Chapter 8

_The Mark of Hazard_

_

* * *

_

**_:_. Digital Plane - Sovereign Plane, Crystal Palace  
Entrance to the Crystal Palace**

**10:37 PM JST**

Guilmon did not know what had hit him. One second he was bounding happily along the others, enjoying the feeling of discovery. However, the sensation of exploring new places and meeting new Digimon was slightly dampened by the fact that Takato wasn't here to join in his joy. Guilmon could hardly understand how he could both feel sad and happy at the same time, and decided that he did not like that feeling.

But the next second, he felt something so powerful and so dangerous that his 'higher mind' was pushed aside by his deep rooted feral instincts springing to life with a low growl. All thoughts of Takato, those around him, about the decision he had made and everything simply dissolved into a haze of red.

Guilmon tried to suppress the feral beast in him long enough to warn his friends, just like how he usually did whenever he detected the presence of Digimon appearing-into-home-and-wanting-to-destroy-Takato-and-home... which Takato called bio-e-merge, like Biomerge, except with an 'e'.

But this was different. So very, _very_ different.

_Too... powerful... too... dangerous... can-not... warn..._

Were Takato there, perhaps Guilmon might have been able to rein in the feral beast that was slowly but surely eroding away the last remnants of his 'higher mind'. But he wasn't, and Guilmon could not do anything against the beast that wanted to jump out of him, even though Takato said that letting the 'bad side' of him control his body was bad, bad, bad.

_Can-not... disobey... Takato-mon... _Guilmon reminded himself almost painfully. Even with the thought of Takato strong in his head, he was no match as the scent of power that radiated from the Digimon in front of him fuelled the Beast. Takato was not here with him. Guilmon could not feed his own will with the strength of his Tamer. _No! Must... keep... control..._

However, he had already lost much ground in the fight against the Beast. Guilmon knew he couldn't win against it anymore, and that the growls coming from his mouth were getting louder and louder. He couldn't breathe. Not with Grizzlymon covering his mouth and his nose.

He couldn't fight the Beast without air!

Guilmon continued in vain to push against the overwhelming force of the Beast, while he edged closer and closer to the cliff that he had only once been pushed off before... when he had become Megidramon. Always, he had managed to retain some control over this dark side of his, for fear of accidentally injuring Takato or another of his friends. Only during the time he was Megidramon, during the darkest of hours, did he not have any control at all over the actions of his body.

He had to watch painfully as Megidramon's instincts compelled him to destroy everything around him. Including Takato. Only Impmon as Beelzemon had stopped him by dealing him a near-fatal blow, which allowed Guilmon to take enough control to return to the said form.

Now, he was at the very edge of that cliff once again. He would lose control once again, forced to watch as these deadly instincts of his destroyed everything he had ever loved. Or would lead to the destruction of them. Guilmon pushed against the force that was dominating him byte by byte. But it was as futile as pushing against a wall.

Guilmon looked into the eyes of the Beast, glowing red eyes that showed only the desire for death and destruction. Eyes that brought fear even by just looking at them. ]

The eyes of the Hazard.

But when Guilmon stared into them, he was not filled with fear of his darker side but with sadness and resignation. He had failed Takato. There would be no way to stop his instincts from gaining full rein over his body.

It was too powerful. The presence was too powerful. The Beast was too powerful.

The _Hazard_ was too powerful.

Guilmon had done everything that he could.

_I'm sorry, Takato... _was his last thought before the Hazard Beast pushed him off the edge of the cliff.

He could still see what was happening around him, watching through eyes that a red image of everything it saw. He could still feel his other side taking control of his body, effortlessly shrugging off Grizzlymon. He could not move a muscle. It was as though his brain were completely severed from his body. Growls ripped and tore almost unwillingly from his throat...

The instincts and potential for destruction that was the reason he was marked with the symbol of the Hazard controlled his mouth, filling it with fire.

And released it at the presence of the overwhelming power.

* * *

Never in his life had he ever been frozen to the spot he stood. Not when he was facing a Deva probably a few hundred times larger than he was, capable of kicking him to the other side of Shinjuku, which it _did_. Not when he had met the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon, arguably the most powerful Digimon he had ever met at the time, the one who first give him the ability to reach the form of Beelzemon. Not when he faced off with the D-Reaper, which even the Sovereigns themselves feared, who fed on Jeri's negative emotions.

But then again, in the past, he had always only had his tail to look out for. Now, he had friends that he _had_, friends that he had to protect like his own Tamers. In the past, if he lost, it was only him who was deleted. Now, he dare not bet with the lives of his friends. In the past, no cost had been too great.

Now was different. A lot of things had changed since then. _He_ had changed since the time he could easily betray anyone and anything for power.

And as Impmon watched Guilmon's attack fly toward the Megas, many emotions wrecked his mind, seeking dominance. His mind was on overdrive, seeming to be fly at lightspeed. However, it felt as though his thoughts were still moving at the usual speed they usually were, which would have amused Impmon were he thinking about it. To him, it were as though time had slowed down just to let him to organise his head and come up with a decision that would supposedly save the day. It sure proved contrary to the statement that time and tide wait for no man... but that was not really valid, given that he was a Digimon.

The first and most distinct emotion that he felt, given that he had felt it before, was the sense of betrayal. Guilmon attacking the Megas, likely ensuring their doom when the attack hit, felt as though Guilmon was intentionally doing this, to destroy them all, and then laugh at them when they were all scrap data.

But Impmon knew otherwise. He knew that Guilmon was not like this. Heck, Guilmon would _never _do that. It was not in him to be able to do that. He couldn't even find the motivation to ever lay a claw on any of his friends, let alone do such a thing... which excluded when he accidentally injured someone when he lost control, like he had now. He almost berated himself for even considering it in the first place, but the next emotion caught his attention.

It was utter complete, mind-numbing shock. Why would Guilmon attack the Mega anyway? The answer? Simple. It was Guilmon's reaction to the powerful aura that surrounded the Saviour. Any twerp with half a brain could figure that out. His own reaction was not much different. The feeling of the overwhelming aura had set off all of his most deep-rooted instincts – instincts that were the basic self-preservation protocols in any Digimon.

Flight or fight.

The power felt completely dormant, now that Impmon analysed it properly. It felt like it was a tiger crouching, hiding in the bushes, ready to pounce at any time, but it was not active... yet.

The third feeling was fear. Fear for what would happen to him and all the others. Now he understood what it was like to be Takato Matsuki, who was always worrying about anything and everything. He knew next time, criticising Takato or even making fun of him would not be as easy or fun anymore, given now he understood Takato this much more.

The last was indecision. What was he going to do? Impmon analysed the situation quickly again. Of course, the answer was clear.

He had to somehow stop Guilmon's attack.

_How?!!_ Impmon mentally groaned in frustration.

But suddenly, several gasps registered in Impmon's brain, snapping him out of his trance-like state, as though someone had abruptly turned on the sound and time had resumed its normal course.

Which then registered to Impmon as very, _very_ bad.

"Wha—" the purple armoured Digimon gasped as the attack soared past him, his gaze following the attack like everyone else's. There was never any chance of any warning at all before the attack slammed straight into the face of the Saviour.

Impmon was fairly certain that the Saviour could have dodged the attack if he had wanted to. It was an instinct that was hammered into a Digimon when he spent every single day in this Digital World, where there were always those out for your data. Impmon didn't really know why the Saviour didn't dodge it. He thought perhaps that the Saviour believed that such a puny attack would have done nothing to him. But...

The blast that resulted was nothing sort of explosive.

Even Impmon himself let out a gasp at the pure ferocity of the attack. He had never seen Guilmon's _Pyro Sphere_ to be _that_ powerful. Ever.

The purple Mega snapped out of his shock and began to charge Guilmon, who was backhanding Grizzlymon out of his way.

Impmon quickly gathered enough of his wits to speak in hopes of stopping the inevitable battle that would ensue.

"It was an accident!!" was the first thing he said. Mentally, he groaned and rolled his eyes at himself.

_Stupid! Apparently, I had not gathered _enough_ wits..._

His face formed into a grimace as he tried for some damage control, while Darkdramon pounced on Guilmon. "That didn't come out right..."

Too little, too late.

Darkdramon completely ignored him after his first stupid statement and continued to charge Guilmon.

_I screwed up big this time._

* * *

It had gone to utter and complete chaos in one unsuspecting instant.

As Darkdramon charged the attacker, he laughed at the insignificance of what he and the Saviour had been discussing earlier, about little rambles all around the 'refugee camp' due to grudges of ancient past and the simple fact that some Digimon just _couldn't_ live together.

All that had just disappeared in the instant that the _unknown_ red reptile attacked.

But even as he charged the attacker, he was analysing it, trying to recognise what kind of Digimon it was. It unsettled him that he could not identify this Digimon. He liked to know who he was up against before he usually engaged in battle.

Still, unlike TigerVespamon, he never planned any strategies at all. He never needed any. All he had to do was attack, attack and attack. He believed in his skills to defeat the enemy in front of him, and if not, know when to retreat. He never cared for the foolish details like attributes, types, etc.

But as he attacked the reptile with a _Cyber Lance_ attack, he wished he knew at least _something_ about this Digimon. He wanted to know how this Digimon could be so powerful, when an analysis of the Digimon's data came up only with that of a Rookie level. Even for a MarineAngemon, who was much, much smaller than this, a data scan would show that it had a large amount of compressed data within it, indicating that it was a Mega.

All Digimon had different data signatures. Unique. If one had a good enough scanner, one could detect what kind of Digimon, even down to the specific species itself, just by scanning its data.

He was a good scanner. In fact, he was an excellent scanner. Ever since he had Digivolved into Darkdramon, it was as though someone added a Digimon database into his head. He could scan and identify any Digimon with just one glance at it, even though he never knew of it before.

Thus, it bothered him that he did not know what this Digimon was. All his 'experiments' with his scanning ability had been successful. It gave no doubt that he could identify any Digimon at all.

Abruptly, Darkdramon was snapped out of his thoughts when flamed claw beat into his face, followed by a tail slam that felt like it came from a Megadramon. Darkdramon was flung back, his armour throwing up sparks into the air as it skid on the hard ground.

_Snap out of it! _Darkdramon reminded himself. _Get your head in the battle!!_

However, the reptile ignored him completely, not taking advantage of his downed position, turning toward the direction of the Saviour as though he were an insignificant distraction that didn't even deserve taking out.

"I'll show you to ignore me!" Darkdramon growled as he jumped onto the saurian's back, rearing his arm back, preparing to drive his lance into it...

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Lop Twister!!"

However, he never got to do so as he was unexpectedly battered by two tiny twisters coming from a Terriermon and a Lopmon. Before he could so much as snarl at them, the saurian's claws clamped on the arm that Darkdramon had around it.

_Uh oh..._

Darkdramon realised that the distraction that was probably the intention of the two bunnies was had worked.

The red dino tightened its hold on his arm and flung him like a toy _into_ a nearby wall. Armour and all.

_Worked too well..._ Darkdramon thought in pain as he struggled to get a grip on the rim of the vertical crater he had created, trying to get out.

_This Digimon is _strong_. Too strong to be just a Rookie!_

Just then, the Saviour flew out of the dust of the explosion from before and emerged magnificently, light glinting on his armour that didn't even have a scratch save for the slight blackening of his helm. Darkdramon stopped in his struggles to get out to watch the Saviour swoop down towards the red saurian.

"NO! Guilmon! Stop!!" the same voice from earlier who had exclaimed, in a tone that was not a stranger to arrogance but still laced with fear.

The red reptile, apparently known as Guilmon – there could be none other the voice was referring to, besides, he did not know of a Digimon with the name Guilmon, which fitted the bill of the unknown Digimon perfectly – just ignored the voice and charged the diving Mega.

As Darkdramon watched the Guilmon's movements, he noted how muscled the Digimon was, much more so than an average Rookie. The powerful legs pumped with long strides that carried him at a great speed towards its target.

Just then, Darkdramon caught a glimpse of the symbol on the Guilmon's chest and he let out a gasp.

The symbol was a symbol that set off all the alarms in his head.

It was the symbol of the Hazard.

It was the symbol that, according to his scanning ability, marked the most deadly of Digimon, which at any level at all were far more powerful than an average Digimon and should be dealt with cautiously.

Very cautiously.

The Saviour, oblivious to the enlightenment that came to Darkdramon, wielded his broadsword, his emerald green eyes narrowing as though he were locking on the distinct red saurian. He did not ever slow down, diving at full speed towards the Guilmon.

What happened next happened so fast, even Darkdramon had a hard time keeping track of everything.

The Guilmon leapt into the air, its powerful legs propelling him high enough to contest a Renamon. His mouth glowed faintly, and Darkdramon was just opening his mouth to call out when the Saviour closed the distance between him and the Guilmon. Just as the Guilmon opened his mouth to release another fireball, the Saviour promptly backhanded the saurian's snout, causing the attack to miss by miles. The Guilmon let out a frustrated growl at the miss.

However, the saurian was not a stranger to improvising. Already, it was turning in midair with the momentum of the slap to bring its formidable tail into play. Darkdramon himself had already experienced the power of that tail and knew it was not to be underestimated.

The Saviour, however, did not know that and reached out to grab the tail with his free hand while the other swept the flat of his broadsword at the Guilmon's head, clearly aiming to knock out rather than take out the dino.

The Guilmon's tail lived up to Darkdramon's expectations and batted the Saviour's arm aside, throwing off the Saviour's aim with his sword, causing him to miss and only sweep through air. The Guilmon then completed its spin, ending off with a fierce flaming claw attack that headed straight for the Saviour's face.

This time, the Saviour dodged the reptile's attack, retreating rapidly and using his ability to fly to his advantage, while at the same time swinging his sword back around in an attempt to hit the reptile's chin using its longer reach.

The flat of the broadsword connected with a sharp crack that caused the Guilmon to temporarily hang in the air, the force of the blow and the force of gravity momentarily neutralising each other.

And then, it started falling.

Even then, the Guilmon was a fighter all the way. Despite the mighty blow that would have caused any other Digimon who lacked armour to see stars, the Guilmon's head snapped around to face the Saviour and released a series of fireballs, one after another relentlessly.

The Saviour gracefully – that was the only word for it – danced around the attacks, dodging the attacks without any obvious effort, all the while diving towards his quarry. As he neared, the Saviour then began making use of his broadsword as a shield. He used it to angle the attacks away, causing the fireballs to look as though they were sliding past his sword much like how air slides past the tip of a missile at top speed.

When they were only mere metres from the ground, the Saviour finally reached the Guilmon, who was then still firing away. As he angled away yet another fireball, the Saviour finally shifted his shield/broadsword aside to reach out with his free hand to clamp viciously on the Guilmon's mouth, shutting it just as another fireball was on its way out, causing it to detonate in the red dino's mouth.

Then the both of them hit the ground, hard. The impact kicked up dust clouds which obstructed Darkdramon's vision. By then, Darkdramon had already managed to get out of his crater and was beginning to walk, and then fly towards them – he just remembered he had wings... again.

By the time the dust cleared and Darkdramon could see, the Saviour had pinned down the struggling Guilmon, practically sitting on it.

It was already over.

And the whole thing took less than a minute.

Just then, the same slightly arrogant voice called out. This time, it was layered with a dangerous threat.

"_Let Guilmon go!_"

Darkdramon's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Digimon, knowing already that more trouble was following.

* * *

**Okay, it's been **_**way**_** too long since the last update. Sorry to those following this fic. **

**I would like to thank the usual crowd: Crazyeight for beta-reading and giving his aid; readers for reviewing, which include Rubberman2025 and nightdragon0 for their comments. And nightdragon0 is right in believing that things are building up to an explosive climax... perhaps even literally. **

**Well, review and tell me what you think about me adopting a new writing style of finishing one situation (of sorts) before jumping to the next instead of jumping all over the place. **


	9. Why So Determined?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon, but I do own the personalities introduced and the plot.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Mystery of Cyberdramon**_

Chapter 9

_Why So Determined?_

_

* * *

_

_**:**_**_._ Digital Plane – Sovereign Plane, Crystal Palace  
Entrance to the Crystal Palace**

**10:40 PM JST**

"_Let Guilmon go!"_

Impmon swore mentally with every curse word that he knew, and he knew quite a lot. Despite the threat in his tone, he knew that he was no match for two Megas, not even with the others by his side. And that was not even counting the dormant raw _power_ that one of the Megas had dwelling within.

_This is bad, bad, bad..._ Impmon thought.

To his surprise, two digimon that he had just gotten to know jumped between the two Megas and him and the others (excluding Guilmon). Their expressions, however, were the things that startled him most. The two, who were generally jokers and pushovers, had suddenly transformed into hulking, walking tanks. Their faces matched the dark atmosphere that seemed to descend upon them.

"How _dare_ you?!" Grizzlymon bellowed, his face twisted into an angry snarl that seemed out of place on his face. It was hard to imagine that only mere moments ago, this face had been jovial. His teeth suddenly seemed very, very intimidating as Impmon realised how _large_ they were.

"You _dare_ attack our lords?!" Drimogemon growled, his drill spinning hazardously in a show of his rage. His expression matched Grizzlymon's as the two stared Impmon down.

Impmon instinctively took a few steps back. It was like facing Rika in a bad mood. You just... don't.

Of course, he was not one to give in without a fight.

"It's not like we intended it right! That's just Pineapple Head... being himself!" Impmon debated, though he immediately felt that he had done a bad job of accounting for Guilmon's actions.

"Ah, Impmon, I think you just made them maaaadder," Terriermon noted from behind him as he backed away as well. In response, the two Champions marched forward, still snarling and growling much like how Guilmon had been.

"Shut up, Bunny Boy! Don't you think that I know that?!" Impmon snapped back, snapping his fingers at the same time for emphasis.

"Pipupupi..." MarineAngemon sang in its 'angelic' voice from Guardromon's arms, though it was traced with worry.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Impmon said in reply, guessing at what MarineAngemon was saying.

Lopmon, however, instead of backing away, stood up to the two enraged Champions, taking a step forward and holding up her hands in a majestic way that Impmon was sure would have looked a lot better were she in her Ultimate form of Antylamon.

"Please, hear me out," Lopmon cried in her meek Rookie's voice, though it held some semblance of the power that she had once commanded as a Deva. "We have no intention of initiating a quarrel with you. We merely want shelter and a way to find our friends."

"Well, guess what?" Grizzlymon snarled, though there was some sarcasm underlying his tone. "I don't think you _know_ the definition of 'not initiating a quarrel'." Grizzlymon quoted the last bit mockingly before backhanding Lopmon with an oversized 'gloved' paw, the Kuma Tsume (or the Bear Claws), the spikes on the knuckles scratching Lopmon's face.

"I believe it was not very gallant of you to hit a lady," came Guardromon as he bent down to help Lopmon up, his gears creaking.

"Well, guess what?" Drimogemon repeated with the same tone. "We're not feeling very 'gallant' today. In fact, I think it is time that I had myself a meal." Drimogemon's face widened into a grin that Impmon knew all too well. It was the grin of a data-hungry predator.

It seemed that he was on the right world after all. He had thought that he perhaps landed in the wrong world with all the 'civilisation' going on.

However, the bad thing was that he had discovered it the hard way.

"All right! Enough of that!" Impmon bellowed. "No one's eating my friends tonight! Night of Fire!!" Impmon lit a fireball at the tip of his finger and flung it at Drimogemon.

The attack never even came close to its target.

* * *

Darkdramon was watching the scene with awe, as the two digimon that had accompanied the attackers put themselves between the attackers and the Saviour. Despite the latter clearly not needing any protection whatsoever, this was more a show of the loyalty of the digimon to the Saviour. Not a single one of the digimon in the cave would have done the same for a Sovereign. Barely anyone respected the Sovereigns save for the fear of their power.

However, the Saviour had been one of them, a digimon in the masses, before rising up in the battle against the Chaos to become greater than even the Sovereigns themselves. That, Darkdramon suspected, was why they were more able to trust him than the Sovereigns, who had been in charge from day one.

Digimon gathered around the battlefield, watching with various expressions of exasperation and fear, to excitement, though none joined in. That was a sign of the respect they had for the Saviour in itself, for in the past, none would have hesitated to jump into the battle for fresh data. However, now, this was in a sense the Saviour's 'show'.

Darkdramon watched as the tensions between the two Champions and the group escalated.

Then, before he knew what was going on, the entire situation _exploded_.

A little too literally.

Suddenly, everyone was attacking everyone. The little imp, Impmon, had launched the first attack, but it seemed that the drill digimon, Drimogemon, had expected the attack and had reacted even before the attack had left the imp's finger.

Drimogemon pounced, like a tiger on prey, dodging the attack while at the same time headed straight for Impmon. Abruptly, two mini-twisters, both of different colours, collided with the pouncing Drimogemon in mid-air, throwing him back.

During this time, the blue bear, Grizzlymon, had made his attack as well, pouncing like Drimogemon did at the largest target from the opposing group, the Guardromon. For a split second, Darkdramon saw the Guardromon's eyes widen in surprise before Grizzlymon landed on him, pinning the Guardromon with his Kuma Tsume. The Guardromon barely managed to hold Grizzlymon off by putting his arms up, such that it looked like the two were wrestling.

However, then a loud whistle was heard, before...

"Destruction Grenade!!"

And then, an explosion at point-blank range sent Grizzlymon soaring through the air. The Guardromon emerged from the smoke with a determined expression, as much as a robot can make, before firing his rockets and rocketing after Grizzlymon.

Back on the ground, Drimogemon had burrowed into the ground using his drill, which despite taking a while to start, soon got him deep under. The Terriermon and Lopmon rushed to the hole and quickly fired their attacks inside.

"Blazing Ice!"

"Blazing Fire!!"

The attacks of the two bunnies emptied into the hole, but with no visible effect.

Suddenly, the ground erupted from behind them and Drimogemon jumped at them, his claws reflecting the light as he thrust his paw at them.

"Screw Claw!!"

However, Darkdramon did not manage to see the results of that attack as he suddenly caught the eye of a charging Impmon, headed right towards them, the Megas. No one else seemed to notice, too preoccupied by the two battles currently in progress.

Part of Darkdramon mused about how foolish it was that a Rookie dared take on a Mega like this Impmon was doing. However, another part of Darkdramon was surprised at the imp's actions. Surely he knew that it was suicide to do so, that none of his attacks would so much as scratch their armour. Furthermore, even if he had somehow or rather got past the Megas, he would still have to deal with the hordes of digimon that were watching.

_This digimon's courage is very admirable, however foolish his actions are._ Darkdramon thought, before another thought crossed his mind. _Still, that Guilmon creature could stand up to the Saviour like that, completely fearless and more powerful than meets the eye. Who knows what powers this group holds, other than their seemingly irrational courage, determination and strength? This group is truly interesting..._

As such, they would have to be wary of them.

Thus, Darkdramon stepped in front of the Saviour and entered a battle pose.

"_Get out of my way!!!_" The imp roared, six of his fingers lighting up fires on their ends, before flinging them straight at him. "_Night of Fire!!!_"

"Cyber Lance!" Darkdramon countered, using his lance and his speed to parry all the little fireballs, giving the illusion that his lance was in multiple places at once.

However, the Impmon seemed undaunted by his abilities and power, still charging. This both surprised him and somehow fulfilled his expectation of the imp.

_These digimon truly are not like any other..._

Then, Darkdramon chose to attack first, charging as well.

"Cyber Lance!" Darkdramon stabbed his lance at the imp, aiming at the ground in front of the imp so that the imp would run straight into his lance.

Time seemed to slow as the imp ran straight at his lance, before his short legs seemed to slide forward, so that he was sliding on his back straight at the lance.

Then, the Impmon took a hold of the protected part of his Cyber Lance, using it to push himself away from the lance and the lance away from him, thereby causing the lance to hit the ground and bury itself into the ground instead. Then, the Impmon slid around the lance, sliding right under his legs after passing the lance.

Darkdramon swore he saw a smug grin on the imp's face as he passed under his legs... and before what happened next.

"Summon!"

Abruptly, time resumed its normal speed again and Impmon was gone, leaving behind two circles, one within the other, of the palest blue.

With a start, Darkdramon scanned the circles and realised that it was one of Impmon's most powerful attacks.

He tried to get out of the way, but his lance remained stuck in the ground where he had buried it.

_This is gonna hurt..._

And sure enough, twenty icicles emerged from the summoning circle and impaled him at point blank range.

...

At least it didn't penetrate the armour.

* * *

Impmon slid right under the purple armoured Mega and quickly got to his feet, his smile from having left a 'present' behind for the Mega as he heard the sharp crack of the emerging icicles hitting armour quickly fading away.

He now charged at the Saviour digimon, knowing that he could not use the same tactic twice, or even use that tactic at all, given how Guilmon would be hit by the attack as well.

_All right then, time for Plan B._

Technically, there was _no_ Plan B.

So...yeah.

_Ah, screw the plans! Eat this!!_

He held a hand out and a summoning circle made out of fire materialised a short way in front of the Saviour.

As he ran towards the latter, he saw one eye open up slightly, as though taunting him. Impmon grid his teeth and closed his hand into a fist, causing a large fireball to emerge from the summoning circle. Then, Impmon pulled one hand back as he ran, causing the fireball to pull towards him slightly as well, like a catapult ready for launch. Impmon grinned and released the fireball, launching it straight at the Saviour when the latter did something completely unexpected.

The Saviour took his broadsword and, while still putting his weight on Guilmon, swung it to hit the fireball _hard_, just as the fireball begun its journey toward him.

The result was that Impmon lost control of his own attack...

Which now headed straight for him.

Impmon would have liked much to have stood there gaping in shock for a few moments.

However, it was a few moments that he did not have.

Impmon broke off his charge and threw himself to one side, barely dodging the fireball. The fireball soared down the way he had charged, hitting impacting on the Darkdramon-less icicles and exploding.

It took a few more moments for Impmon's brain to get over the shock of having his own attack flung back at him before he registered that Darkdramon was missing from his supposed icicle trap.

Then, Impmon felt himself being picked up by someone, before he looked up and realised that it was the Saviour himself, who had narrowed his eyes at him.

_Shit..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Darkdramon had freed himself from the confines of his entrapment and quickly entered the battle once again, after seeing that the Saviour was taking care of the imp.

He surveyed the battle, noticing that mainly, two battles were taking place. One was with Drimogemon and the two Beast digimon and one was with Grizzlymon and the Guardromon and what his scans indicated was a MarineAngemon.

Darkdramon was surprised at the latter when he scanned the latter's data.

_I never knew that there were other Megas who had survived the Battle of the Chaos._

Regardless, they would discover how this Mega had survived the Battle later.

Now...

Darkdramon glanced between the two battles and chose the one with Drimogemon and the two bunnies first. After all, defeating the weak ones first would be easier and would allow him to deal with the Champion and Mega at his own pace.

He dashed toward the battle, where the two bunnies were shooting their _Blazing Ice_ and _Blazing Fire_ attack at Drimogemon, who was dispelling them with _Drill Spin_ attack.

Realising once again that he could fly and that he had forgotten, Darkdramon took flight, flying over the battle to land in the middle of the two bunnies and kicking them both aside, before rushing towards Drimogemon and holding him down.

"Come!" He shouted to the other digimon who were watching. "Calm this one down!"

Drimogemon continued to struggle against him, letting out feral growls as the crowd of digimon surged forward like the tide of a sea and sweeping Drimogemon from him, overwhelming the latter with sheer numbers.

The crowd of digimon surged back, taking Drimogemon from him.

He now turned to face the Terriermon and Lopmon, confident that the Ultimates he saw in the crowd would be able to subdue Drimogemon and calm him from his data-hungry state. Otherwise, he knew that they would confine him and allow the Saviour to do so later.

Now, he had to deal with these two.

"Alright, I want to end this battle quickly," Darkdramon told the two, taking up a battle stance. "So, do your worst."

The Terriermon stepped up, waving his tiny paw at Darkdramon angrily. "Don't you dare look down on us!" the Terriermon called with both anger and sarcasm. "Or I'll give you a butt-whooping and a headache at that!"

_Interesting..._ Darkdramon thought.

"Big words from one so small," Darkdramon taunted.

"We'll show you small!" Terriermon barked back as he charged, with the Lopmon following suit shortly after, with, Darkdramon noted, some hesitancy.

_One of them is a reluctant fighter..._

"We shall see," Darkdramon said as he too charged, holding his Cyber Lance before him.

Both the Terriermon and the Lopmon jumped in unison, working with perfect synchronisation even despite the Lopmon's apparent hesitancy to do battle.

"Terrier Tornado!!"

"Tiny Twister!!"

Both bunnies spun and tiny tornados materialised around them, which proceeded to head toward him. He quickly held the two attacks off by using his lance, pushing them aside effortlessly.

Darkdramon caught the Terriermon's expression change at his effortless parrying of their attacks before it turned determined again.

_These digimon just don't know the meaning of 'give up' or 'overwhelming odds',_ Darkdramon noted.

Now, it was his turn to attack.

"Dark Roar!!"

A ball of pure dark matter formed and grew bigger as he charged it from his mouth, before releasing it at the two Beast digimon.

"Ah crap!" the Terriermon cursed.

Because they were still in midair, it was hard for them to change their course of direction, which was what Darkdramon was betting on.

However, the two quickly improvised. They used their long ears and pulled themselves toward each other, working in such perfect synchronisation that it would not be hard to believe that the two were dancer partners who had trained with each other for years. They then used each other to push themselves away, thus allowing them to barely dodge his attack.

_Excellent teamwork._ Darkdramon unconsciously thought in admiration. _This group just gets more surprising by the minute. _

It was rare for such teamwork to even _exist_ as, normally, the digimon were too busy devouring each other to even think of working together.

Even the Megas who had fought together in the Battle of the Chaos had struggled to obtain this kind of teamwork. Even then though, they could not manage it to such perfection.

_Still, I must defeat them quickly._

The two seemed to share the same thoughts, for they landed on the ground and kicked off again, headed straight towards the airborne Darkdramon.

"Together!" the Terriermon called, with the Lopmon nodding.

They spun and this time, their two tiny twisters merged in midair to form a powerful attack that they sent toward him.

"Double Typhoon!!"

Darkdramon soared towards the attack, quickly calculating that trying to parry it would be foolish when it was so much more effective to simply dodge the attack.

While it had gained power, it had lost speed and manoeuvrability, making it far easier to dodge than the two individual attacks.

Darkdramon strafed one side and let the _Double Typhoon_ attack fly past him while he flew straight for the Terriermon.

The Terriermon let out a yelp of surprise when he found out that he was headed straight for him. However, just as he was about to reach the little white-green dog-bunny, the Lopmon blasted a burst of _Blazing Ice_ at him.

Darkdramon simply used his lance as a shield, letting the attack 'ping' against his Cyber Lance as he used his other hand to grab the Terriermon's ear, causing him to yelp yet again in surprise and pain.

He proceeded to fly straight at the falling Lopmon, who was still firing the _Blazing Ice_ attack at him continuously, with the Terriermon letting out a string of 'ow's the whole time.

Then, he threw his Cyber Lance at the Lopmon, who barely dodged it, distracting it and also freeing his hand so that he could grab the Lopmon with his other hand. Grabbing both Beast digimon, Darkdramon then proceeded to tie the two bunnies up with their ears, creating as complicated a knot as he could while bounding them, all the while ignoring their cries of pain and agony.

When he was done, he flew towards the crowd of digimon and simply dropped them there, entrusting the digimon to do the rest.

Then, he flew down to the ground to pick up his Cyber Lance, locking it into his arm again before flying off once more, this time headed toward the battle between Grizzlymon and the Guardromon and the MarineAngemon.

_Just a few more left,_ Darkdramon thought.

Grizzlymon was losing to the combined might of the Machine digimon and the Fairy digimon. While he could hold up fairly evenly against the Machine digimon alone, the MarineAngemon kept healing any of the Guardromon's injuries, however substantial, and kept drowning Grizzlymon in its irritating _Ocean Love_ attack. It even sometimes used the same attack to trap Grizzlymon and prevent him from attacking or moving, allowing the Guardromon to land successful blows on him.

_Not bad at all... Effective use of the multiple properties of a MarineAngemon's _Ocean Love_ attack. Not bad at all..._

However, the tide was about to turn.

Darkdramon charged first at the Guardromon, who was about to fire yet another _Destruction Grenade_ attack at the trapped Grizzlymon once gain.

"Stop! Cyber Lance!!"

The Guardromon noticed him just in time and chose to fire its attack at him instead.

"Destruction Grenade!"

Darkdramon quickly twisted through the air, flying in between the two whistling missiles and used his twirling motion to further enhance his attack, drilling right into the Guardromon with his Cyber Lance as his attack landed. The Guardromon let out a cry of pain, the power of his attack sending the Guardromon sliding away before he slid to a stop, unmoving.

The MarineAngemon grasped in surprise before turning his _Ocean Love_ attack on Darkdramon himself. The flood of bubbles burst continuously around him. While no attack penetrated his armour, it made the already bruised Darkdramon even more so.

All he could do was stay put and hold out against the flood of bubbles, using his Cyber Lance as a shield as best he could.

Then, finally, the flood of _Ocean Love_ bubbles ended.

Darkdramon emerged from the still popping bubbles to find the MarineAngemon at the Guardromon's feet, sending a horde of bubbles to heal the latter. Darkdramon only just noticed the large hole leaking data in the Guardromon's chest, a hole that he had presumably caused with his Cyber Lance attack. Thanks to the MarineAngemon's healing powers, the Guardromon's wound was healing, byte by byte.

He had to stop them.

Darkdramon kicked off the ground, flying straight at the two, preparing his Cyber Lance once again.

The Guardromon's eyes, which were unfocused and wondering, abruptly sharpened as they caught sight of him. The sudden clarity in the Guardromon's eyes startled Darkdramon. What had startled Darkdramon even more was what the Guardromon did next.

The Machine digimon suddenly sat up, despite its injuries and fired a whistling _Destruction Grenade_ at him.

Darkdramon quickly dived to dodge the two missiles, and since he was already flying so low, his front began scratching on the ground. The MarineAngemon soon noticed him and, after letting out a few more bubbles, turned to face him and confront him. Darkdramon used his underused wings to level himself out so that his armour was no longer kissing the ground, and continued flying straight at the duo.

The Guardromon had fallen back onto his back again, apparently losing the surge of energy that gave him strength to rise up again.

There was no doubt that this lot was very determined, to the point of being able to accomplish such a feat, getting up to launch an attack, even though he had sustained critical injuries.

This same determination was mirrored in the MarineAngemon's eyes as it created a barrier around the both of them.

Darkdramon used his speed and momentum to execute a powerful blow to the heart-shaped barrier using his Cyber Lance.

The barrier held.

Darkdramon glared through the barrier at its inhabitants. The MarineAngemon glared back, its body language show determination all over.

Darkdramon forced his Cyber Lance in further, and the barrier begun to give way. The MarineAngemon pushed against his Lance with the barrier. For a long moment, they stayed like this, fighting a battle of wills.

However, the MarineAngemon then moved the bubble, retreating so that Darkdramon fell forward.

The bubble, containing the two digimon, quickly tried to escape, floating upwards.

However, Darkdramon was not willing to let it get away so soon. He charged Dark Matter, forming it into an orb, before firing it off.

"Dark Roar!!"

The Dark Matter attack hit the heart bubble and burst it immediately, the resulting explosion of energy hitting the already injured Guardromon and the MarineAngemon.

Without the bubble, the heavy body of Guardromon was prone to the whims of gravity, falling. The MarineAngemon, desperate to save its comrade, quickly fired another bubble to save the Guardromon.

With that, the Guardromon landed inside the bubble and fell to the ground safely.

However, as Darkdramon predicted, it had used up all its remaining energy to do so. It had used too much of its energy to heal the hole in the Guardromon's chest and taken too much damage after all. Thus, it did not even have the energy to float in the air anymore and fell to the ground.

Darkdramon caught it in his hand, but the Fairy digimon did not even struggle anymore.

Then, suddenly, a little white digimon came charging at him, holding a small stick.

"Let my friends go!" it cried as it began hitting his leg with the stick.

Darkdramon watched the little digimon continue hitting his leg in amusement, crying pitiful battle cries.

Then, Darkdramon scooped up the little digimon and remembered that the little fella was with the group as well.

Upon scanning, he realised with a start that this was the former container of the Shining Digivolution.

_This group gets even more interesting. What is he doing in a group like this?_ Darkdramon thought, looking at the little white digimon._ Why is the former container of the Shining Digivolution with this group? And it seems that he is also infected with this strange determination that this whole group has. He even tried to attack me even though he doesn't even have any attacks to speak of._

_What an enigma this group is..._

* * *

_Shit..._ Impmon thought. But then, another thought struck him. _Wait, if that guy is here, where is Guilmon?!_

Guilmon was nowhere in sight, and he was most definitely not under the Saviour's foot anymore, something that Impmon was both thankful for and worried about. Where was Guilmon now? What had the Saviour done with him if he was not with the latter?

Furthermore...

"Get your filthy paws off me!!" Impmon exclaimed as he struggled. However, casting two very powerful spells with so short an interval between the two had drained what energy he had. He gave up struggling after a while when all the Saviour did was look at him in amusement, deciding to rest and conserve energy.

Then, he realised that his 'few moments' had been quite a while. He scanned the area and realised that all his friends had been subdued. Both Terriermon and Lopmon were tied up with each others' ears painfully, such that when either of them struggled, the other flinched.

Guardromon's _extremely_ battered form had, somehow or rather, been trapped in MarineAngemon's own heart shaped bubble and standing by the bubble was the purple Mega. Both MarineAngemon and Calumon, the latter of whom Impmon presumed, stayed mostly out of the fight, were now in Mega's hands, trapped just like he was in the Saviour's. Grizzlymon looked to be about as battered as Guardromon was while Drimogemon still looked feral. Both were now surrounded by other digimon as well, for varying reasons, who were attempting to either calm or heal the digimon.

Impmon's heart sank.

They had lost this battle.

* * *

**For those following this fic, I have to yet again apologise for the long update. No excuse can make up for this continuous stream of long updates. **

**Still, I would like to thank Crazyeight, who has stuck with me and helped me Beta Read even though the chapters for my fics come with so long an interval between each other. And I would also like to thank all those who have stuck with this fic (and the others) through all this time. Thank you!**

**Anyhow, I hope this serves as a good Christmas present to those reading this fic. I'll try to launch another chapter on Christmas itself, but in case I can't...**

**Merry Christmas to you all anyway! :P**

**Okay then, hope you enjoy this and review!**


End file.
